


Life's blood

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un universo alternativo, pero en un Japón actual, los vampiros existen y están detrás de la sangre que puede matarlos o darles la inmortalidad. Cazándolos, se encuentran los herederos de la sangre de los Van Helsing. Una o varias historias de amor irán desarrollándose a medida que los hechos avancen, a medida que la pelea entre vampiros y cazadores vaya tomando su rumbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienzo

_Desde épocas inmemorables ha habido peleas, confrontaciones, pensamientos completamente contrarios._

_Desde épocas inmemorables han aparecido personas que tratan de enemigos a aquellos que no comparten sus mismas ideologías._

_¿Cómo no recordar el caso de Abraham Van Helsing, uno de los enemigos mortales de Drácula, siendo él quien sospechó que la enfermedad de Lucy Westenra distaba de ser una común?_

_¿Por qué este ejemplo?_

_¿Quién dice que desde hace épocas inmemorables que los vampiros caminan a nuestro lado por la tierra y nadie ha hecho nada por impedirlo?_

_Quizás, ni el Doctor Van Helsing, ni Lucy, ni el mismísimo Conde eran personajes ficticios, quizás aquella historia no haya sido ficticia, o al menos un poco, tampoco era cuestión de alarmar a la gente diciendo que los vampiros existen y están a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Muy bien, ahora que están advertidos acerca de la existencia de los vampiros, les contaré la verdadera historia._

_En lo que a mí respecta, y tengo fuentes muy confiables, cabe destacar, el conde Drácula y Abraham Van Helsing sí existieron y siguen vigentes hasta el día de hoy._

_Debido a los constantes cambios tanto poblacionales, como geográficos y económicos, ambos han surcado la mayor parte del mundo como lo conocemos. Uno en busca de sangre y el otro en busca de su muerte o, al menos, para evitar la muerte de inocentes._

_El descubrimiento de los congeladores y de la preservación de la sangre ha ocasionado un festín por parte del conde, y fue por ese mismo motivo que podía mudarse de un lugar al otro sin levantar sospechas en sus perseguidores._

_Pero había una razón mayor por la que Van Helsing buscaba la muerte de Drácula. Se dice que el fenotipo Bombay, aquel raro tipo de sangre el cual sólo tiene el 0.0004% de la población mundial y la cual está dispersa en todo el globo, ha sido capaz de matar a una de sus vampiresas preferidas. Aquella persona con ese tipo de sangre no fue otra que la esposa de Van Helsing. Nosotros al igual que el conde, nos percatamos de eso. En todo el mundo existe gente que va detrás de estas personas con el fenotipo Bombay para protegerlas y poder así dar con los vampiros que los rondan. Pero, aunque es muy difícil tanto para el vampiro como para aquellas personas, dar con aquel portador, el hecho de no hacerlo depararía una matanza a gran escala. Al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de sangre puede dar la muerte de un vampiro, su dosis en forma medida, puede seguir dándole la inmortalidad._

_Te preguntarás quien soy yo, soy tu yo del pasado. Si estás leyendo esto es porque hemos fallado en nuestra tarea. Actualmente, siendo el H24, se han encontrado indicios de que tanto aquel conde llamado Drácula como el portador del fenotipo Bombay se encuentran aquí. Todos los que estamos reunidos buscamos lo mismo..._

 

Uno de sus dedos se quedó tecleando una tecla invisible. Sus labios se fruncieron, en medio de la oscuridad. Una nítida luz lo rodeó, ocasionado que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y agachara la cabeza. El sonido de los zapatos de taco hizo que girara apenas su cabeza, sin levantarla y mirara a aquellas finas piernas acercándose a él. El taco repicó varias veces.

\- ¿De nuevo con eso?

Sintió cómo un par de senos le impedían levantar su cabeza, por lo que usó ambas manos para empujar suavemente el cuerpo que buscaba leer lo que estaba escribiendo.

\- Erika – Le dijo, restregándose los ojos, debajo de un ancho marco de anteojos negros. Vio una silueta parada en medio de la habitación -. Maki – La aludida le dedicó una reverencia -. ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡¿Cómo qué sucede?! – Vociferó la recién llegada. No lo había notado, pero llevaba un vestido muy corto y algo transparente. Su cabello color azabache estaba atado en lo alto de su cabeza. Sus ojos destallaban una rabia suprema. En cambio, Maki buscaba recordar hasta el último detalle de aquella extraña habitación donde habían sido reunidos. Estaba vestida con zapatos de taco chino, una camisa básica y una pollera que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas -. ¿Qué miras?

\- Ah, lo siento – Dijo el morocho -. Es que realmente sigo sin creerme que tengan la misma edad.

Erika bufó, sentándose sobre una de las dos mesadas plagada de monitores de computadora que proyectaban desde cámaras de seguridad hasta datos que tan sólo aquel sujeto llegaría a entender.

\- Quizás…

\- Erika – La llamó la muchacha, haciéndola callar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Kei y Shige están en el laboratorio, sólo falta… _Él_.

\- ¿Y dónde mierda…?

\- Erika.

La aludida miró a Maki haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Visitando a una vieja amiga – Le dijo el morocho, volviendo su vista a la pantalla.

 

Bajó del automóvil. El mismo había sido mandado a fabricar. Le había salvado la vida y sabía que iba a necesitar un vehículo con características muy distintas a la de uno común. Estaba pintado de negro, para poder moverse dentro de la oscuridad.

Entró a la pequeña y común casa como si fuera suya, la conocía muy bien.

Un aroma familiar inundó todos y cada uno de sus sentidos a medida que cruzaba la puerta de entrada para dar con el living. La encontró dejando un sahumerio sobre un antiguo equipo de música.

\- Jazmín – Le dijo.

\- Rosas – Le respondió la mujer, girando apenas su cabeza, con una sonrisa.

\- Hace mucho que no paso por aquí – El recién llegado se acercó a ella.

\- Y lo primero que haces es equivocarte con el aroma de mis sahumerios, muy mal – Su mano buscó uno de los brazos del muchacho para girarse y acariciar sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos -. ¿Quieres algo para tomar? No has dormido en días, ¿verdad?

\- Tan sólo fueron dos – Se excusó el aludido, dejando que la mujer se dirigiera a la cocina.

Sino fuera porque sus ojos no podían chocarse contra los suyos, nadie diría que era una persona ciega. En el trayecto del living hacia la cocina no había chocado con nada, y dentro de la cocina, se había manejado con total naturalidad. Su mente conocía cada rincón de esa casa.

Regresó al living al poco tiempo, con un vaso con jugo, indicándole que se sentara en torno a la mesa rectangular bajo la ventana al lado de la puerta de entrada.

\- Las naranjas están en su punto justo para hacer jugo – Le dijo, arreglándose apenas el cabello.

\- Asami… Creo que lo hemos encontrado.

\- ¿Al Bombay?

\- Sí – Dijo, antes de beber un poco del contenido del vaso. El sonido de su celular hizo que lo dejara sobre la mesa y atendiera la llamada -. ¿Diga?

\- “ _Ya están todos aquí_. _¿Dónde…?_ ”

\- Voy para allá – Dijo, cortando rápidamente la llamada.

\- ¿Y a _ella_? – Le preguntó Asami, generando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Todavía no… Todavía no la hemos encontrado – Susurró.

Lentamente, Asami buscó su mano, la cual tomó.

\- No te aflijas, vas a encontrarla cuando no la estés buscando.

Su sonrisa lo calmaba, sus palabras lo calmaban, era por eso que siempre iba a verla.

\- Gracias, _neesan_.

\- De nada – Dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa -. Para eso estoy. Ahora vete, desde aquí estaba oyendo los gritos de Erika.

\- Ah…

\- Has interrumpido sus vacaciones, ¿no es así?

\- Sí – Respondió el muchacho, antes de levantarse -. Entonces, nos vemos.

\- Mándales saludos a todos.

\- Cuídate.

\- Claro que sí.

 

Literatura… Miles de libros descansaban en las paredes de sus despachos. Cuánto tiempo habían viajado de aquí para allá, sólo él lo sabía. Él y unos pocos más.

Se levantó de su cómodo sillón frente a su escritorio de vidrio para recorrerlos con la mirada. Se acercó a uno de los pequeños sillones en torno a la mesa ratona que se hallaba frente al enorme ventanal. Cruzó sus brazos encima de él para apoyar su cabeza, frunciendo los labios, desconforme.

\- Señor – Lo llamó su asistente, una morocha de cabellos hasta los hombros, con un leve destello dorado.

\- Estoy aburrido, Ai – Se quejó, sin moverse.

Ai lo miró escasos segundos, para volver su vista a la agenda abierta que descansaba entre sus manos.

\- Tiene una cita.

\- ¿Respecto a?

\- Un nuevo libro – Sus ojos brillaron, al decir esas palabras.

\- Mhhh… Ya veo – Dijo el morocho, golpeando varias veces el sillón, mirando a su asistente, esbozando una especie de sonrisa luego. Se incorporó y volvió a sentarse en torno a su escritorio, seguido por la mujer, quien se quedó del otro lado -. ¿Qué crees?

\- Quizás sea igual de malo como los anteriores.

Tras ser advertida con un ademán, se acercó al pequeño mini-bar al lado del escritorio y le sirvió una copa de vino tinto.

\- Espero que sea un poco menos malo – Sus ojos inspeccionaron el vino, aspirando su aroma cuando su nariz ni siquiera rozó la copa, antes de exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción para beber su contenido -. ¿Cómo se llama?

Ai volvió su vista a la agenda y volteó un par de páginas hasta dar con la información.

\- Tegoshi Yuya. Trabaja en una editorial.

\- ¿Y quiere escribir un libro? – Le preguntó a su asistente, con un deje de ironía.

\- Dijo que se basó en unos documentos antiguos que pertenecían a sus abuelos.

\- ¿Por qué lo acepté?

\- Se trata de – Cerró la agenda antes de seguir hablando -… vampiros…, Señor…

\- ¡Ah! – Dijo, terminando de beber un poco de vino que recorría su boca internamente -. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Su libro estaba muy bien detallado como para basarse sólo en documentos. Ai… ¿Qué crees?

\- O es un vampiro… O algo mucho peor.

\- No, no, no – Dijo el morocho, negando con la mano -. No creo que sea un cazador. Si lo fuera, no andaría con vueltas y ya habría matado a la mitad de mi gente.

La puerta del despacho se abrió. El hombre que ingresó estaba vestido de traje. Su cabello corto era de un color azabache. Su mirada era sumamente penetrante. Con un ademán, le indicó a Ai que se retirara, pero la muchacha, miró a su jefe, quien bebía el vino con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, Ai? – Le pidió, por lo que la muchacha se fue.

\- Deberías dejar de darle tantas libertades a esa perra – El recién llegado se sentó frente a él. El aludido abrió un solo ojo, dejando la copa de vino a un lado, y le sonrió.

\- ¿Celos?

\- ¿De esa? Por supuesto que no. Pero me molestan las que se arrastran.

Rió, levantándose y acercándose a él. Acarició sus hombros y empezó a hacerle masajes.

\- Necesitas masajes, estás con una importante contractura – Bromeó. El morocho sentado se rió, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo frente a él, dejando un espacio entre el sillón y el escritorio para que su cuerpo pudiera sentarse encima del mismo. Abrazó su cintura y besó sus piernas, su ombligo. La mano del muchacho lo detuvo -. No es momento ahora. Tengo una cita - El aludido frunció sus labios, por lo que el otro, sonriéndole, lo besó dulcemente -. ¿Feliz?

\- Algo – Le dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta -. ¿Puedo matar a Ai?

\- No, no puedes. Aunque digas que es una perra, la necesito.

 Silencio, de nuevo fue invadido por él. Suspiró.

 

Las puertas se abrieron. Los presentes miraron al sujeto que ingresó a la misma. Erika estaba por hablar, pero la figura de Maki dedicándole una reverencia la detuvo.

\- Bienvenido a casa – Susurró, ocasionando la sonrisa del recién llegado.

\- Gracias, Maki – Su mano acarició su cabeza suavemente.

\- Ya, déjala, ni que fuera una perra – Se quejó Erika.

El muchacho la miró y se acercó al sujeto frente al monitor.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le dijo -. Descartando el pedazo de tela que cubre el cuerpo de Erika - Los rápidos movimientos de la aludida, buscando golpear al recién llegado fueron detenidos por él mismo -. Fue broma, no te enojes – La muchacha se zafó y volvió a sentarse al borde de la mesada -. Lamento haber arruinado tus vacaciones.

Lo miró y volvió a sonreír.

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Keiichiro, al muchacho de cabellos oscuros a su lado -. Siempre se tratan así.

\- ¿Es nuevo? – Preguntó Erika.

\- Sí – Dijo Keiichiro, palmeando suavemente la espalda del aludido -. Su nombre es Shigeaki. Le he hablado de ustedes, pero no es lo mismo cuando los conoces personalmente, ¿no es así?

\- Para nada.

\- ¡Ay, no! – La muchacha se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, ocasionando que todos, a excepción del muchacho que tecleaba a velocidad no humana el teclado, la miraran -. ¡Tiene la misma mirada de estúpido que Toma!

Keiichiro y Toma rieron.

\- No, eso es imposible – Dijo el otro muchacho, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla -. Nadie es más estúpido que Toma.

\- ¡Oye! – Le dijo el aludido, riendo, golpeándolo en la cabeza -. Respétame un poco, Pi.

\- Lo siento – Se acomodó los anteojos -. Aquí está.

Las pantallas se iluminaron con las imágenes de una misma cámara de seguridad en tiempo real.

 

El silencio se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió. Entraron Ai en compañía de quien sería, quizás, la nueva cara del mercado literario.

\- Me alegra que nos encontremos de nuevo, Tegoshi-kun – Le dijo el morocho, acercándose a él. Pudo divisar una sonrisa asomando del rostro de Ai -. ¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la mano.

\- Lo siento, necesito… Hacer algo…

La muchacha salió despavorida del despacho, bajo la mirada del mencionado Yuya, quien volvió su vista al morocho.

\- Gracias por recibirme de nuevo, Nishikido-san – Le dijo, dedicándole una reverencia. Lo que al principio fue una mueca de sorpresa por parte del aludido, terminó convirtiéndose en una sonrisa, quizás, la misma que había esbozado Ai.

Fuera, el mismo sujeto que había irrumpido antes en el despacho, miraba a Ai, que buscaba aire desesperadamente.

\- ¿Es él? – Le preguntó.

No necesitaba respuesta, sus ojos estaban inyectados con sangre pura. Su sonrisa se había convertido en una de las más diabólicas jamás vistas.

 

\- Ahhhhhhh… Toma no va a tener sexo está vez – Bromeó Erika.

\- Cállate, en ningún momento lo hice con placer.

\- Se nota – Dijo la aludida, riendo.

\- He armado la entrada de Erika y Maki, pero la de Toma, va a tomarme algo de tiempo – Dijo Tomohisa, mirando al aludido.

\- No hay problema – Le dijo Toma, palmeando su hombro -. Confío en ti – Se volvió al resto de los presentes -. Confío en todos ustedes. Busquemos a la persona que tiene el fenotipo Bombay y protejámosla.


	2. Persecución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión empieza a tomar forma pero la sombra de una misión finalizada puede traer problemas. Toma persigue a la mujer que aparece entre sueños, aunque Asami le dice que no todo es lo que parece...

El bosque era tan interminable como oscuro. No podía ver, pero aún así corría. El único destello de luz provenía de la luna reflejándose en la inalcanzable silueta que se alejaba de él, buscando que la persiguiera. Su risa inundaba sus oídos como si de una melodía del Diablo se tratara. Necesitaba alcanzarla aunque estuviera corriendo por el resto de sus días.

Pero aquella persona, una mujer vestida de blanco, de dorados cabellos parecía alejarse cada vez más de él. Estaba agitado, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo la había estado persiguiendo. De repente, oyó su sonrisa cerca suyo, pero por más que intentara encontrarla no lo hacía, sus ojos no la veían. De repente pudo sentir su aliento golpeando contra su cuello, oyendo sobre su oído el sonido de su boca abriéndose en forma exagerada. Una gota de sudor surcó su rostro. Debía correr, escapar, ahora la situación se había dado vuelta, el perseguido era él.

El sonido proveniente de su celular lo despertó, haciéndolo sentar de un salto. Atendió el llamado, recuperando apenas el aliento.

\- “ _De nuevo con la puerta cerrada._ ”

Su voz lo hizo sonreír.

\- Pi…

\- “ _Está todo listo, pero vas a llegar tarde si no te apresuras._ ”

\- Enseguida voy – Dijo, levantándose de la enorme cama, la cual miró tras cortar la llamada y dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de luz. Abrió las cortinas que le impedían ver la luz del sol. La necesitaba para darse cuenta que era humano. Aseándose tan rápido cómo pudo terminó saliendo de la habitación, calzándose el sistema de manos libres de su celular y encendiéndolo.

\- “ _Buen día, Jefe._ ”

\- Deja de llamarme así – Llegó al estacionamiento con autos de todos los modelos y marcas existentes. Sacó la llave que descansaba dentro de su bolsillo para apagar la alarma y subirse al vehículo negro con apariencia de Ferrari -. ¿Cómo marcha todo?

\- “ _Todo normal._ ”

\- ¿Dejarás que entre a una empresa vestido así? – Arregló el espejo retrovisor antes de poner en marcha el vehículo, guiñándose el ojo a sí mismo.

\- “ _No me guiñes el ojo._ ”

\- ¿Prefieres un beso? – Bromeó, encendiendo el vehículo, haciendo que el motor rugiera antes de salir disparando del lugar. Los autos parecían moverse en cámara lenta, pero no, era él el que se movía a gran velocidad.

\- “ _No, gracias_ ”, Tomohisa oyó la risa de Toma al otro lado. “ _Tienes un traje en el baúl._ ”

\- ¿Dónde paro?

\- “ _En medio minuto vas a pasar por una gasolinera abandonada. Actualmente la están usando para reparar autos, pero los baños siguen en funcionamiento._ ”

\- Lo tengo.

La frenada no tuvo sonido alguno. Toma bajó del auto, abrió el baúl del mismo y sacó un traje recién sacado de la tintorería. Sin responder a las miradas de los curiosos dueños del lugar, entró al baño y se cambió, dejando la ropa con la que había ido allí tirada. Al pasar frente a ellos, ahora vestido con traje, les dedicó una reverencia, antes de entrar al vehículo y desaparecer para volver a la autopista.

Tomohisa silbó.

\- “ _Cada vez me sorprende más la rapidez con la que haces las cosas._ ”

\- ¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?

\- “ _Supongo que sí. Gira a la izquierda y entra al estacionamiento. Sal de allí como si nada y en diagonal está el edificio de la editorial._ ”

\- Entendido.

\- “ _Maki te dará el resto de las cosas._ ”

\- Gracias por tu trabajo.

\- “ _Es un placer._ ”

Toma cortó la comunicación al entrar al estacionamiento. Suspiró antes de salir del vehículo. Con pasos presurosos, salió del mismo y se dirigió a la empresa. Era imposible equivocarse al ver el enorme cartel que se elevaba al lado de la edificación. Entró, dedicándole una reverencia al guardia, quien lo imitó.

Una familiar figura femenina lo observó desde el costado de la recepción.

\- Llevaré estos documentos arriba  – Le dijo la muchacha a una de las recepcionistas.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias, Maki-chan. ¿Sabes? Creo que no puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

La aludida le sonrió y siguió los pasos de Toma, encontrándoselo frente al ascensor. Cuando el muchacho la miró, le dedicó una reverencia, imitando su acto la muchacha, luego.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sólo ambos entraron. El silencio estaba siendo invadido por una molesta melodía proveniente de los parlantes del mismo.

\- “ _Listo_ ”, oyó Maki, la voz de Tomohisa provenir de uno de sus aretes.

\- Muy bien – Dijo la muchacha, antes de entregarle a Toma un maletín que descansaba entre los papeles que se supone debía entregar, sumado a unos documentos y sus correspondientes identificaciones -. Ha estado hablando con Yokoyama Yuu-san para ingresar a la empresa.

\- ¿En qué me destaco?

\- En el área gráfica. Manejo de diseño editorial. Ha trabajo para una importante revista de los Estados Unidos.

\- Ahjá – No quitó la vista del visor que le marcaba la llegada a su piso.

\- Trátelo lo más normal posible.

\- Odio cuando Yamapi hace eso – Aquel comentario había quebrado con su nerviosismo, pero el mismo regresó al pronunciar la siguiente pregunta -. ¿Y Erika?

\- Eri pertenece al sector de Recursos humanos y, al mismo tiempo, recibe llamadas por parte de los telemarketers.

Toma posó una expresión de sorpresa sobre Maki, que ni se inmutó.

\- Erika… ¿Puede hacer eso…?

\- Es buena actriz, además, es la única forma en que Yamashita-san puede hablar con ella sin levantar sospechas.

\- “ _Dile a Toma que deje de halagarme, están por llegar._ ”

\- Ok. La sala de reuniones está yendo derecho por el pasillo que verá al salir – Dijo la morocha, acomodando los documentos encima suyo -. Ya llegamos - El ascensor se abrió, saliendo ambos rápidamente del mismo – Suerte – Le susurró, pasando al lado suyo.

Como si no hubiera oído nada, Toma se encaminó a la sala, golpeando dos  veces la puerta de entrada para abrirla luego.

\- Lamento haber llegado tarde – Se excusó.

\- ¿Tú eres…? – Preguntó una de las casi veinte personas en torno a la mesa rectangular, pero fue un hombre que pisaba los treinta el que se levantó, mientras la mirada de Erika, quien estaba haciendo una exposición, se posaba sobre él sin expresión aparente.

\- ¿Ikuta-kun?

\- Sí, Usted es… Yokoyama-san, ¿no?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del aludido, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, siéntate por favor. Toda-san nos estaba hablando acerca de la incorporación de nuevo personal en estos momentos. Tegoshi-kun, ¿puedes darle una carpeta?

\- Sí, Señor.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el aludido. Tegoshi Yuya… Su cabello estaba teñido de un deslumbrante color dorado… De un dorado muy parecido al que había visto en su sueño, el mismo dorado que aparecía en forma recurrente en su sueño, junto a un brillante rojo carmesí. La voz del muchacho llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos lo miraban directamente. Toma sentía que en esa mirada estaba leyéndole el alma.

\- Perdón – Susurró, desviando su vista mientras agarraba los documentos y hundía, o intentaba hundir sus pensamientos en él.

 

Su vista estaba clavada en el cielo, mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos diferentes.

\- Te gusta ese chico, te gusta ese chico – Dijo Erika mientras buscaba su cintura con las yemas de sus dedos para hacerle cosquillas, logrando sólo que Toma se quejara, corriendo a un lado para que lo dejara.

\- Basta – Pidió, sonriendo -. No sé a qué te refieres.

\- A ese tal Tegoshi – Dijo, sentándose en el barandal de la terraza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Realmente no sé a qué te refieres.

\- Toma – El aludido la miró -. ¿Cuántos años nos llevamos?

\- ¡Uff! He perdido la cuenta.

\- Por eso mismo, a mí no me engañas.

\- Bájate de ahí, Eri – Pidió Maki, saliendo al lugar. La aludida la miró con una alegre sonrisa e hizo caso a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué conseguiste, Maki? – Preguntó el muchacho, girándose para mirarla.

\- Se crió en Kanagawa y vino a Tokio a la edad de dos años. Su madre murió en un accidente y lo crió una familia amiga.

\- ¿Pareja? – Preguntó Erika con una sonrisa.

\- No actualmente.

\- Tienes el campo libre, Toma – Dijo la mujer, codeándolo.

\- Ya basta – Dijo el aludido, alejándose unos pasos de ella -. ¿Algo más?

\- Nada relevante. Es un muchacho normal. Ah…

\- ¿Ah? – Toma la miró.

\- Se rumorea que va a publicar un libro con otra editorial.

\- ¿Por qué no aquí? – Preguntó Erika.

\- No les gusta la temática.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Vampiros.

Los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en Maki.

\- ¿Cuál es la editorial?

\- Hachi.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el muchacho, segundos más tarde, tragando en seco.

\- ¿Eso es relevante?

\- Hachi significa ocho en japonés, Maki – Respondió Erika.

\- Lo sé, soy japonesa – Dijo la muchacha.

\- Hachi es el nombre del grupo de los ocho vampiros más poderosos que existieron desde épocas inmemoriales.

\- Ah, yo… No lo sabía, perdón…

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas – Le dijo Toma, pasando a su lado y sumergiendo su mano entre sus cabellos para acariciar su cabeza -. Gracias por la información, Maki.

\- De nada, señor.

Toma entró al edificio. Maki se acercó a Erika y observó el cielo a su lado.

\- Es raro que te prestes a estas cosas – Destacó la pelilarga, con una sonrisa.

\- Es porque tú estás aquí – Dijo la aludida, mirando para otro lado.

Erika sonrió y bajó del barandal para agarrar su cintura y buscar su rostro.

\- Mírame…

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me vas a ver sonrojada.

Finalmente Erika pudo ver el rostro de Maki siendo el rojo de sus mejillas interrumpido por el juego que el viento tenía con sus cabellos.

\- Estás hermosa sonrojada – Le dijo la mujer antes de besar suavemente sus labios.

 

La jornada laboral llegó a su fin y en la mente de Toma aparecía el nombre de Yuya sin descanso. Cuando pudo dar con él, la puerta del ascensor se estaba cerrando por lo que hizo una rápida carrera por las escaleras, llegando al último piso tragando aire a bocanadas.

Lo persiguió hasta la salida, hallándolo en la acera saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- ¡Tegoshi!

\- ¿Toma? ¿Eres tú?

Aquella voz hizo que la piel de Toma se erizara. Yuya lo miro, siendo él alertado por su voz, pero el morocho se giró para ver a la persona que lo había reconocido.

 

\- Carajo – Dijo Tomohisa, tecleando en forma rápida desde su habitual sector de trabajo, mientras Keiichiro le entregaba una taza de café, con Shigeaki a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó el muchacho nuevo.

\- Ese chico fue un antiguo compañero de trabajo de Toma – Dijo Keiichiro, abrazando la bandeja donde antes descansaba la taza que ahora temblaba lentamente debido a los golpes que Tomohisa le daba al teclado -. Yamapi tiene un duro trabajo borrando y renovando información en cada una de las misiones.

\- ¿Y por qué no cambia los nombres?

\- Tampoco quieras complicarme la existencia – Dijo Tomohisa, quien hacía escasos segundos parecía ausente -. Erika, ¿dónde estás?

\- “ _¿Qué sucede?_ ”

\- Tenemos un problema…

 

\- ¡Toma! Sabía que eras tú - Era Jin, encargado del reparto de comidas rápidas de un local bastante lejos de allí. Toma lo agarró de un brazo y lo alejó, al menos de Yuya -. Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

\- N… Nada, ¿cómo estás? Tanto tiempo – Se notaba el nerviosismo, pero esperó que aquel sujeto fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello.

\- Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces con estas ropas? Estás desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, vamos a casa a tomar unas cervezas.

Una garrapata, eso sería Jin si no se lo sacaba de encima. Dejando de lado todo lo planeado para Yuya, Toma suspiró y decidió seguir a Jin hasta su casa.

En el lugar hablaron de cosas triviales. Si hubiera sido actor, Toma hubiera ganado sin lugar a dudas el premio Oscar, la espontaneidad con la que mencionaba situaciones ficticias dejó sin palabras a Shigeaki, que lo escuchaba al otro lado, junto a Keiichiro y Tomohisa.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Jin cayó dormido en el sofá. Toma estaba sentado en el suelo hasta que se levantó y llamó la atención de su amigo.

\- Jin – Lo meció -. Jin, ¿me oyes?

No recibió respuesta, por lo que agarró sus cosas y se fue.

En cambio, fue el timbre, tiempo más tarde, lo que lo despertó. Sin saber el paradero de Toma, es más, sin saber siquiera porque habían dos platos de comida sobre la mesa, se levantó y atendió la puerta. Sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas, al ver a una mujer de cabello azabache un poco más debajo de los hombros, vestida con un sobretodo.

\- Buenas noches, ¿habitación 303?

\- Sí… ¿Tú eres…?

\- Vine por un llamado – Dijo la aludida, entrando sin permiso alguno. Jin cerró la puerta y la miró, hallando aquel sobretodo oscuro en el suelo y a una majestuosa silueta vestida con ropa interior negra de encaje y unas medias sostenidas con portaligas que lo dejó sin habla -. Erika, encantada – Dijo la mujer, dedicándole una reverencia con una macabra sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se relamió sus labios carmesí antes de besarlo y llevarlo hasta el sofá, tirando varias cosas en el proceso. Lo acostó boca abajo sobre el mismo y se colocó a horcajadas de él para empezar a hacerle masajes -. Umm… Parece que estás contracturado, lindo – Susurró la mujer, mientras con una mano sacaba varias finas y casi invisibles agujas de un pequeño estuche detrás de su pierna para clavarlas sobre la espalda desnuda de Jin, dejándolo inconsciente -. Listo.

\- “ _No lo mataste, ¿verdad?_ ”, preguntó del otro lado, Toma.

\- Claro que no – Dijo Erika, sacando las agujas de su espalda y guardándolas en su lugar -. Me estoy encargando de tus problemas, que es diferente. Ay, estos Van Helsing… Son todos iguales, no importa la época – Se acercó a la puerta, previa puesta de sobretodo antes de salir del lugar.

 

\- Tiene razón – Dijo Tomohisa, girando su asiento para mirar a Toma.

\- Cállate – Dijo Toma, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación -. Hasta mañana.

Su habitación era bastante común. A unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de entrada, estaba el baño. En medio de la enorme ventana, estaba su cama de dos plazas; al lado de esta, un enorme armario que si bien no aparentaba ser demasiado grande, eso era porque estaba cerrado. Al lado del mismo, frente a la puerta del baño, se erguía un estante con libros y fotografías varias. Toma se acercó al mismo y agarró uno de los portarretratos.

\- Toma – Keiichiro llamó su atención, obligándolo a dejar aquella fotografía en su lugar. El muchacho entró con una taza de té la cual Toma agarró.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Para que te calmes – Dijo el aludido, provocando su sonrisa.

\- Gracias – Bebió un sorbo y junto al recién llegado, miró la fotografía -. Pareces un sirviente.

\- No digas eso, sin mí no podrías vivir.

\- Yo no, Erika en todo caso.

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, su vacuna – Dijo el aludido, volviendo sobre sus pasos, pero se detuvo al llegar al umbral -. ¿Toma?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya la vas a encontrar – Le dijo, con una sonrisa antes de regresar a su laboratorio, donde halló a Erika, Maki y Shigeaki -. Perdón.

\- Está bien, fuiste a hacer letra con el jefe – Dijo Erika, sentada sobre una de las largas mesas del blanco lugar.

\- Lo siento – Se sonrojó Keiichiro, acercándose al enorme estante con miles de medicamentos, remedios y derivados de los cuales él solo entendía el nombre y sus componentes para sacar uno y colocar un poco dentro de una jeringa -. ¿Cómo te sentiste el día de hoy?

\- Más como un humano – Le dijo, mientras le entregaba su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué hace eso? – Preguntó Shigeaki, dejando de lado los libros en los que estaba sumergido y acercándose a ellos.

\- Hacerla más humana – Dijo Keiichiro.

\- Podría decirse que altera su cerebro para que la luz del sol no la afecte – Respondió Maki.

\- Eso parece sangre – Dijo el morocho, mientras el contenido de la jeringa entraba al organismo de Erika.

\- Es sangre – Dijo la muchacha. Shigeaki la miró, hallando una mirada carmesí que lo hizo chocar contra la mesada que estaba frente a aquella, generando la risa en Erika -. ¡Vamos…! ¿Es que nadie te lo había dicho? Soy una vampiresa, y de las mejores.

\- Vam… ¿Vampiresa? P… Pero…

\- Se unió a este grupo hace muchas décadas – Respondió Keiichiro, retirando la jeringa.

\- Hace siglos, diría yo – Dijo la aludida, bajándose de la mesada, siendo ayudada por Maki al trastabillar con su pie.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Shigeaki, no del todo convencido.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a comerte – Dijo Erika -. No eres de mi tipo.

\- Que descanses – Dijo Keiichiro, antes de que ambas se retiraran. Se acercó a Shigeaki, a quien le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie -. Esa sangre es lo que impide que Erika tenga deseos de sangre humana, Shige, no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Terminaste tus deberes?

\- Eh… No – Dijo el aludido, de pie, con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Qué tema es?

\- Historia.

\- Oh… Erika es buena en eso, debiste haberle preguntado a ella.

\- Gracioso.

El muchacho rió.

\- Está bien, te ayudaré yo, aunque te advierto que no sé mucho.

 

El Lamborghini murciélago se detuvo frente a aquella casa. Era temprano en la mañana, pero sabía que la hallaría despierta. Entró a la casa, como siempre hacía, hallándola en el pequeño jardín que se elevaba frente a la puerta.

\- Bienvenido, Toma – Le dijo.

\- Buenos días, _neesan_.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Desde hace unos días que tengo el mismo sueño.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- En el bosque yo persigo a alguien y esa persona me termina matando.

\- ¿Cómo es esa persona? – Sus manos, buscaban darle agua a una planta, con una regadera.

\- Es rubia, de cabello largo…

\- Ya veo – La mujer dejó la regadera y se levantó -. Tú tienes sueños recurrentes cuando algo está por suceder.

\- Lo sé, pero no entiendo el significado de eso.

Asami entró a la casa, seguida por Toma.

\- No intentes buscarle el sentido a los sueños. No los tienen, al menos, no del modo en que tú los buscas. También existe la posibilidad de que sea el producto de tus deseos - Bufando, molesto, su oyente se sentó sobre la silla, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Asami sonrió y se le acercó -. Se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo.

\- ¿Q…? ¿Có…? – Toma la miró, con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Maki-chan la que me lo dijo.

\- Ahhh… Maki…

\- Estuvo aquí ayer, me contó de su misión.

\- Sí, así es.

\- Me gustaría conocer a ese muchacho que mencionó.

\- No – Dijo Toma, terminante, mirándola seriamente -. No pienso ponerte en peligro.

Asami sonrió.

\- Cualquiera sea mi destino, mi deber es aceptarlo, al igual que el tuyo.

\- Te equivocas. Yo soy el que no tengo elección. Yo soy el que debe cargar con la cruz de mis antepasados.

\- No digas eso. Tu deber es salvar vidas.

\- Yo no tengo derecho a enamorarme – Volvió a caer en la depresión, agarrándose la cabeza, generando una melodiosa sonrisa en la mujer.

\- Toma, cuando te enamores, no le busques la vuelta, sólo enamórate – Los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en Asami, era demasiado temprano para resolver acertijos.

\- ¡Ah! - Su oyente rió sonoramente, antes de adentrarse más en la casa con pasos lentos -. ¡Sabes algo! ¡Sabes algo, lo sé! ¡Asami!

\- No te diré nada. Sabes que todo lo que veo no son cosas precisas. Dependiendo del curso de las cosas pueden suceder o no.

\- ¡Pero…! – Suspiró -. Al menos, dime, ¿voy a verla?

\- Está más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

 

¿Cuántas mujeres hay exactamente en esa empresa?

Esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Toma mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Bostezó, esperando a que el maldito aparato bajara de una vez.

\- ¿Dormiste mal? – Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo girar la cabeza -. Buenos días.

Era Yuya, quien le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

\- Buenos días. Sí… Algo así…

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, dejándole el paso sólo a aquellas dos personas.

\- Si hay algo que quieras saber del manejo de la parte gráfica o de lo que sea, puedes decirme - Dijo el rubio, siendo interrumpido por la detención del ascensor -. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No lo sé – Dijo Toma, oprimiendo los botones de los pisos, hallándose con que era lo mismo no apretarlos.

Yuya tragó en seco. Cuando Toma volvió su vista a él, lo vio desanudándose la corbata y desprendiéndose varios botones de su camisa, ventilándose desesperadamente con su portafolio.

\- “ _A los ocupantes de los ascensores: la luz ha sido cortada por la empresa por problemas con el sistema de seguridad, este problema se solucionará en breve. Disculpen la molestia. Reiteramos…_ ”

\- Esto no es bueno – Dijo Yuya, con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tengo miedo… al encierro…

\- ¿Tienes… claustrofobia? – Preguntó el morocho, arrodillándose a su lado, usando su propio portafolio para darle más aire.

\- S… Sí – Respondió el aludido como pudo.

Yuya sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, aunque la realidad sea que pasaba del mismo modo en que venía haciéndolo. El sudor salía de cada poro de su cuerpo. Toma estaba desesperado, sin saber qué hacer. El sonido por los altos parlantes se distorsionaba cada tanto.

\- “ _Dale respiración boca a boca_ ”, dijo Maki, por el audífono, ocasionando una carcajada nerviosa por parte de Toma.

\- ¿Qué… su… cede…?

No faltaba demasiado para que perdiera la conciencia, Toma lo notaba. Negó, forzando una sonrisa.  Suspiró y se levantó repentinamente. Golpeó las puertas del ascensor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Apoyó su espalda contra las mismas, mirando a Yuya, sin saber qué hacer, empezando a sentir él también el poder del encierro. A diferencia de Yuya, él estaba desesperado.

Lo vio indefenso, mientras oía cómo la voz de Tomohisa preguntándole por su estado se alejaba poco a poco.

Bufó y se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Yuya, levantándole el mentón. Lejos estaba el rubio de tener la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo, por lo que la mano que había levantado para ello, quedó en la unión de su brazo con el antebrazo. Toma sentía la leve respiración del rubio golpeando contra su rostro, mientras que en sus ojos veía la desesperación por tomar el aire que él estaba por entregarle. Sus labios se unieron y Toma le entregó a Yuya todo el aire que tenía.


	3. Excitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro planeado puede tener un fin totalmente opuesto. Por Yuya, Toma termina metiéndose en un nido de vampiros. ¿Saldrá vivo?

Toma sentía que su mundo se daba vuelta. Del mismo modo en que él le daba respiración boca a boca a Yuya, él buscaba hacer lo mismo, devolverle el mismo aire. Se separaron y se quedaron un rato mirándose.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó el morocho, en un susurro, recibiendo por respuesta la afirmación de la cabeza de Yuya, ocasionando que sus labios se curvaran en forma de sonrisa. Miró para todos lados, buscando algo -. Ahhh…  ¿Qué podemos…? Bingo.

Se levantó, ante la mirada de su compañero de trabajo para hallar una pequeña salida en el techo del ascensor. Cómo iba a abrirla, fue un misterio para Yuya hasta ver cómo Toma se subía sin dificultad alguna, ayudándose tan solo por el peso de su propio cuerpo, al pasamanos dentro del ascensor para poder, golpes mediante, abrir aquella salida, permitiéndole la entrada al aire fresco tan necesario para ambos.

Toma bajó de su salto e inhaló el aire a bocanadas, al igual que Yuya.

\- Gracias – Susurró, el rubio, poniéndose de pie, lentamente. A los pocos minutos, fueron advertidos por los altoparlantes de la solución a los problemas antes mencionados.

Subieron al piso correspondiente para dirigirse cada uno a su oficina.

Toma recibió una llamada, acción que lo asustó, ya que no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “ _Buenos días._ ”

\- ¡Ah! _Neesan_. ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, acomodándose sobre el sillón.

\- “ _¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?_ ”

\- ¿Ehh?

 

Los días pasaron normalmente. Toma había tenido esas entradas toda una semana, mientras que las investigaciones permanecían estancadas y Erika mostraba señales de cansancio en cuanto a la misión, lo cual era visible en sus cambios de humor, siendo estos manejados en su totalidad por Maki.

Sentado en un macetero, mirando una y otra vez las entradas, lo esperó. Pudo haber ido con cualquiera, incluso podía habérselas dado a Erika y Maki, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba a la vampiresa llevarse los mejores recuerdos de cada época que le tocaba vivir. Pero, aun así, no lo hizo. Asami le dijo expresamente que esas entradas eran para él y que fuera con la persona que él quisiera. Fue Asami quien no quiso dárselas a nadie más que a él. Suspiró, levantando la cabeza cuando lo vio despidiéndose de sus mismos compañeros de trabajo. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

\- Tegoshi.

El rubio se dio vuelta, sonriendo al verlo y dedicándole una reverencia. Estaba nervioso. Notó la curiosidad del muchacho por lo que llevaba en su mano.

\- ¿Quieres venir? – Le preguntó, extendiéndole ambas entradas, una de las cuales Yuya tomó y leyó su contenido. Al terminar, sonriéndole, levantó la vista.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Sí. Es…

\- Mañana, acabé de leerlo – Dijo el muchacho, guardando la entrada cuidadosamente en su portafolio.

\- ¿Vienes?

Yuya lo miró, sorprendido y le sonrió.

\- Claro, sino no me hubiera guardado la entrada.

\- Entonces…

\- Nos vemos en la puerta – Le dijo Yuya, antes de darse vuelta e irse a su casa -. Hasta mañana, Ikuta-san.

\- Ahh…

\- “ _Eres un desastre para armar citas, Toma_ ”, dijo Tomohisa del otro lado.

\- Tsk… Cállate – Dijo el aludido, girando sobre sus pies y caminando en dirección contraria a la tomada por Yuya.

 

Aunque había preferido no utilizar micrófonos ni comunicadores, Toma sabía que si ellos encontraron a Yuya, era probable que aquel selecto grupo de vampiros conocidos como Hachi también hubieran dado con él, o estén a punto de hacerlo.

Su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas de la puerta de entrada. Vestía unos jeans y unas zapatillas de lona. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros atada a su cintura y una remera blanca, dentro de la cual descansaba el relicario de plata que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de los descendientes de los Van Helsing. Pero allí, en ese momento, Toma se sentía uno más, una persona normal, igual o más normal que cualquiera de los que allí se encontraban.

\- ¡Ikuta-san!

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ocasionando que levantara la vista.

Estaba vestido con una remera estampada, un chaleco crema, unos pantalones de jean y unas botas del mismo color que el chaleco. Venía corriendo, por lo que Toma se le acercó unos pasos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, obteniendo por respuesta la cabeza de Yuya asintiendo, con la respiración entrecortada, ocasionando su sonrisa.

\- ¿Llegué tarde? – Preguntó el rubio, recobrando el aliento de a poco.

\- No, tenemos todo el día para recorrer el parque. ¿Vamos?

Yuya se quedó mirándolo. Por algún motivo, aquella persona le inspiraba confianza. Le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a su pregunta.

De ese modo, ambos entraron al lugar, sin percatarse de las miradas que eran mantenidas sobre ellos. Fueron a muchos de los juegos, sin ningún tipo de amenaza a la vista. Se acercaba el anochecer cuando Yuya se acercó a la fila de la rueda de la fortuna.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Toma.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Digo… Por el encierro…

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

\- De alguna manera… Siento que no es lo mismo que estar encerrado en el ascensor. Tengo que pagarte eso de alguna manera.

\- No, no hace falta – Dijo el morocho, negando con la cabeza.

Aunque Toma se negara a obtener algo a cambio, Yuya estaba en la necesidad de darle algo. Entrelazó sus dedos apoyándose los pulgares e índices sobre su mentón, pensativo. Toma lo miraba, conforme avanzaban en la fila.

\- ¡Ah! Ya sé. Ven a mi casa – El aludido lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa -. A decir verdad… No soy muy bueno cocinando, pero aprendí a hacer un curry exquisito – Dijo, con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Curry?

\- Sí, ¿te gusta?

\- Algo – Dejó que él entrara primero a la pequeña cabina, para entrar él luego y dejar que se cerrara a su paso. Estaban los dos solos, sin que nadie los molestara. El juego se puso en movimiento. Toma estaba sentado en uno de los asientos, mientras que Yuya se hallaba mirando todo lo que sucedía fuera de la cabina, apoyando su pierna sobre el asiento enfrentado al de Toma.

 

Abajo, fuera de la cabina, un grupo de personas custodiaba la cita.

\- ¿Querías subir, Maki? – Le preguntó Erika entregándole un algodón de azúcar a la mencionada.

\- No, gracias.

\- De nada.

\- No se supone que debieran estar comiendo, es una misión.

\- Cálmate, Yamapi. Todo está bien, además, es normal que las chicas quieran divertirse en un sitio como este.

Erika levantó la vista y miró para todos lados.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Shigeaki, con miedo.

\- Vampiros.

\- ¡¿¿Ehhhhh??! – Dijeron al unísono Keiichiro y Tomohisa segundos más tarde, como si tardaran en asimilar lo oído.

\- Eso es malo – Dijo Tomohisa, volviendo sus pasos para salir del parque.

\- ¡Espera! – Llamó su atención la vampiresa -. Mira eso.

Sus finos dedos señalaban algo en el aire. Algo que se movía casi fantasmalmente para llegar a la rueda de la fortuna.

\- Los encontraron – Dijo Maki.

\- Carajo…

\- Toma, Toma, ¿me escuchas?

Desesperado, Tomohisa buscaba que su amigo le respondiera.

Metros en el aire, Toma intentaba responderle. Estaba con Yuya, en silencio y cualquier cosa que dijera, sonaría extraña.

\- Yuya… ¿Puedes oírme? – Dijo, dirigiendo la pregunta a la persona que reclamaba por él.

\- ¿Eh? – El rubio se giró, apenas, para verlo -. Sí, ¿por qué?

\- No, por nada.

Le sonrió, era buen actor después de todo.

\- “ _Toma, hay vampiros buscándolos_ ”, los ojos del morocho, se abrieron de par en par. A los ojos de los humanos, aquellas criaturas de rápidos movimientos eran imperceptibles, pero para los de su especie y para los poseedores de la sangre Van Helsing, eran como ver a humanos corriendo… O volando, en este caso. Miró a Yuya, su vista y alegría seguían clavadas en cada uno de las luces de los edificios que estaban abajo y que poco a poco empezaban a iluminarse, mientras que el sol, por el contrario estaba apagándose. Volvió su vista a sus alrededores. Efectivamente, aquellos vampiros los habían encontrado, o a él o a Yuya. Tragó en seco. Debía actuar rápidamente, debía seguir con la línea de sus antepasados, salvar la existencia de los poseedores de aquella codiciosa sangre. La desesperación salía por cada poro de su piel, intentaba no demostrarlo, pero sus ojos mirando algo más allá de lo que su acompañante podía ver expresaban aquel sentimiento. Se levantó, no sabía qué hacer, podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Volvió a tragar en seco, sintiendo cómo aquella saliva raspaba contra su garganta. Uno de sus pasos hizo ruido, por lo que el rubio lo miró con una expresión curiosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Su cuerpo entero se erizó, oyendo cómo los vampiros se encontraban cada vez más cerca de ellos. Jaló de su brazo de un tirón y lo tiró al suelo, colocándose a horcajadas suyo para besarlo, impidiendo todo escape alguno al agarrar sus muñecas sobre el asiento encima suyo.

Yuya estaba por demás sorprendido, confundido, sintiendo un dulce sabor en aquel beso. Cerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Muy por el contrario de Toma, que al tener aquel contacto con sus labios, sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole la espalda. Se soltó de aquel trance, sin hacer lo mismo con sus muñecas. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, hallándolos cerrados, como si con ese gesto, le diera el paso para continuar aquello. Rió y volvió a besarlo esta vez, buscando todo de él. Soltó sus muñecas para llevar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto de una piel ajena acariciando la suya. Lo obligó a abrir la boca, mordiendo su labio inferior para poder cruzar una feroz batalla con su lengua. Sintió cómo las manos del rubio se aferraban a su remera, no queriendo por nada del mundo que aquel beso tuviera fin. Con una mano Toma acercó su cuerpo al suyo, tomándolo de la cintura, mientras que con la otra, corría los cabellos molestos que golpeaba contra su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas.

La amenaza había desaparecido, pero en ese momento, al soltar el agarre sobre los labios de Yuya, Toma recordó las palabras que Asami le había dicho: “ _Está más cerca de lo que te imaginas_ ”. Acarició su frente, depositando un casto beso sobre la misma. Quizás él era la persona que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo.

La rueda de la fortuna siguió su camino cuesta abajo, ambos en silencio, más que nada por no hallar las palabras correctas para decir en ese momento. La vergüenza los superaba.

Yuya le pidió a Toma si podían desviarse del camino para comprar algo en una tienda, por lo que el aludido no se negó. Dándole la espalda al negocio, llamó a Tomohisa.

\- ¿Novedades?

\- “ _No, está todo más que tranquilo._ ”

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- “ _Ehh… Claro, dime…_ ”

\- ¿Cómo sabías acerca de los vampiros?

\- “ _Eh… ¿Eh?_ ”

\- Pi… Es imposible que hayas advertido su presencia a menos que… hayas estado allí.

\- “ _Ahh… Ah…_ ”, suspiró, lo había descubierto. “ _Es verdad, estábamos allí._ ”

\- No tendré padres, pero estoy seguro que ni ellos se hubieran tomado tanto trabajo. De todas formas… Gracias. De no haber sido por su advertencia, ahora mismo no sé qué hubiera pasado con Yuya. Gracias - Su cuerpo se giró para ver el porqué de la tardanza del mencionado. Lo encontró en la caja, siendo observado sin miedo a que lo vieran, por un sujeto no mucho más grande que él, de cabellos azabaches bastante despeinados. Su mirada no aparentaba ser la de una persona con buenas intenciones. Con rápidos pasos busco acercarse al rubio -. Ehh… Nos vemos – Dijo, rápido, antes de cortar la llamada y entrar para ayudar a Yuya a guardar las cosas -. ¿Te ayudo?

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el aludido, reparando en su presencia, mientras sacaba dinero para pagar la compra -. Sí, gracias.

Su mirada se encontró con la de la persona que había estado mirando a Yuya. Dejó sobre la cinta transportadora un pastel de frutillas con crema para clavar su vista sobre Toma. Los dos sabían o suponían saber qué era el otro. Toma suponía que era un vampiro, ya sea uno de los Hachi o uno común, cualquiera podía detectar a un descendiente de la sangre Van Helsing. Al mismo tiempo, la otra persona suponía que Toma era alguien importante. Su relicario lo denotaba y también la celosía con la que trataba a Yuya, apurándolo en cierto modo para que terminara con la compra. Pero ambos se daban cuenta de algo, la cajera estaba de más. Quizás por ese motivo no estaban en medio de una cruenta batalla en ese mismo momento. El muchacho le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a la cajera antes de irse.

Un susurro salió de sus labios, siendo este captado por Toma.

\- Van Helsing…

El aludido lo miró, fijándole la vista hasta verlo desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad de la calle.

 

Llegaron al departamento de Yuya, hallándose con un solo ambiente bien arreglado.

El dueño del departamento hizo la comida, no tardando demasiado, antes de volver al living donde cenaron.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Le preguntó el rubio, cruzando sus piernas, sentado en el suelo.

\- Exquisito… Nunca había probado algo como esto.

\- ¿Nunca habías comido curry? – Su mirada era la sorpresa pura, no se esperaba para nada una respuesta así, al menos, la segunda parte de la misma -. ¿Eres japonés? – Dijo, entre risas que para su oyente era parecida al canto de un ángel.

\- No... Lo siento – Se rascó la cabeza, apenado -. La verdad es que… No me crié en Japón.

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió, inclinándose Yuya un poco sobre su cuerpo para alcanzarlo y atender la llamada.

\- ¿Hola? ¡Ah! ¡Massu! Sí, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cenaste? Me alegro. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Qué bien… ¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo? - No sabía con quién hablaba, pero en su corazón, estaba creciendo un sentimiento de celos hacia aquella persona que lo hacía sonreír, y que lo hacía perderse por querer mirar al dueño de la misma. Yuya finalizó la llamada con una sonrisa, mirando luego a su acompañante -. Ah, perdón… Era un viejo amigo. Yo – Flexionó las piernas y se las abrazó, apoyando el mentón encima de sus rodillas -… Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño, y unos amigos de mi familia me cuidaron.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no has comido curry?

Suspiró. Definitivamente no podía decirle nada acerca de los vampiros y de su verdadera naturaleza, principalmente porque no iba a creerle ni una sola palabra.

\- Larga historia – Lo miró, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Su oyente se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin cambiar su posición en lo más mínimo.

\- Tengo toda la noche para oírla.

Sonrió, levantando su brazo para poder abrazarlo.

\- Mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar – Aclaró, susurrando, besando sus cabellos, inspirando el aroma que se desprendía de ellos.

\- Toma…

\- ¿Mh?

\- Mañana – Sus manos soltaron sus piernas para encontrarse más adelante, dedos entrelazados mediante, para estirar sus brazos y sonarse de ese modo los huesos -… ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar? – Levantó apenas su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

\- Es una sorpresa – Le susurró al oído, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla luego, antes de volver a su posición original.

Toma sumergió su mano entre sus cabellos. No quería separarse de él. Desde el momento en que lo besó, quedó loco por él. Algo sí coincidía con su sueño: era rubio. Pero algo no le cerraba del todo... ¿Por qué terminaba matándolo?

 

Al día siguiente, Toma debió esperar a que terminara su jornada laboral para encontrarse con Yuya e ir a aquel lugar al que quería que lo acompañara. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al llegar. No era otro lugar que la editorial Hachi. Tragó en seco. Estaba yendo directo a la boca del lobo y debía moverse con cuidado. Por miedo a que hallaran su comunicador, dejó que, metros antes de entrar, Yuya caminara unos pasos delante suyo, para tirar el pequeño aparato por la alcantarilla.

Entraron al edificio y pasaron sin problema alguno por el detector de metales. Toma frunció la nariz, tosiendo luego. Definitivamente, el olor a vampiros, le hacía mal, algo frecuente en los de su estirpe.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Yuya, girándose para mirarlo.

\- Sí, perfectamente – Sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

\- Buenas tardes – La voz de Ai llamó la atención de ambos. Ninguno supo cómo, de un momento a otro, la mujer apareció frente a ellos.

Tratando de comportarse lo más normal posible, Toma la saludó con una reverencia, al igual que el rubio.

\- Tengo cita con Nishikido-san.

Su nombre lo paralizó. Si era ese mismo Nishikido, estaba en serios problemas, no solo él, sino también Yuya.

\- Lo sé, lo estábamos esperando – Dijo la mujer, antes de girarse unos cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha -. Síganme – Su mano señaló el ascensor circular que se elevaba en medio del hall, invitándolos a abordarlo. Los tres subieron. Todo lo que veía los ojos de Toma eran vampiros. Se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Toma… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yuya, preocupado.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí – Estaba nervioso, sus palabras lo delataban.

Llegaron al último piso y bajaron, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. Cada paso que los acercaba a la oficina, Toma tenía algo en claro, aquel vampiro era uno de los Hachi. Cuando Ai golpeó la puerta, tragó en seco. Al recibir respuesta afirmativa para que entrara, entró con ambos muchachos detrás.

Sólo dos personas ocupaban el lugar. Eran dos hombres a los cuales recién pudo ver tras acercarse ambos al rayo del sol, al igual que los recién llegados.

Era él, sin duda, uno de los ocho más poderosos. Desvió la vista al suelo, buscando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

\- Puedes irte, Tadayoshi – Le dijo el morocho a su asistente, quien le clavo una mirada asesina a Ai, antes de irse -. Tú también, Ai, cualquier cosa, te llamo.

\- Sí, señor – Dijo la mujer, siguiendo los pasos de la persona que aceleró los suyos para buscar cerrarle la puerta en la cara, logrando su objetivo a la perfección.

\- Déjenme presentarlos – Dijo Yuya -. Él es Nishikido Ryo-san, presidente de esta editorial. Nishikido-san, él es Ikuta Toma-san, un compañero de trabajo.

El primer sujeto mencionado extendió su mano hacia Toma.

\- Encantado, Ikuta-kun.

Lo había descubierto, su forma de hablar y su sonrisa así lo decían.

\- Lo mismo digo, Nishikido-san – Estrechó su mano, mirándolo a los ojos. Si hasta ese momento no estaba al tanto de la importancia de mantener a Yuya con vida, con su presencia, Toma se lo había dejado bien en claro.

\- Bueno – Aplaudió una vez para señalar los sillones frente a la ventana -, ¿qué les parece si hacemos negocios? ¿Nos sentamos?

\- Gracias – Dijo Yuya, sentándose sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos mientras que Toma optó por sentarse sobre uno de los dos de un cuerpo, quedando frente a Ryo, quien regresó con tres copas de vino tinto.

\- Nada mejor que un buen vino para hacer un buen negocio – Dijo, entregándole una copa a cada uno.

\- Ah… Gracias – Agradeció Yuya, con una sonrisa que fue imitada por el anfitrión. Bebió un sorbo, mientras que Toma olió el contenido de la copa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ryo, saboreando el aroma del líquido que estaba por beber -. Ni que fuera sangre.

Lo había descubierto. Había descubierto todo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa como respuesta, bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido del mismo. Tenía la maldita sensación de que si quería podía llamar a sus esbirros y dar aviso de su presencia, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Porque estaba Yuya? ¿Porque no creía que sería preciso matarlo en ese momento? No. Era porque a ese sujeto le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas. Se deleitaba oyendo los gritos de dolor de sus víctimas. Y sabía que si iba contra Toma, iba a defenderse, Yuya escaparía y el resto de los vampiros, al reconocer su origen, lo matarían. Podía leerlo porque lo conocía, y porque había perdido contra él. Se mordió el labio. No sólo por estar en esa situación, sino porque sabía que iba a tener que acompañar a Yuya cada vez que tuviera que verlo y que sus compañeros iban a reprocharle el no haber dado aviso del hecho.

 


	4. Explosión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada bando pone un plan sobre la mesa, pero quizás, el enemigo mismo se encuentra al lado de uno. Una revelación hará que todo se ponga patas para cabeza, terminando por confundir a Yuya que, pese a todo, no podrá separarse de Toma.

Al llegar a su casa y lugar de trabajo, los encontró a todos allí. Sonrió al ver sus caras de preocupación.

\- ¿Me esperaban?

De un salto, Tomohisa se levantó de la silla y lo agarró del cuello de la remera, empujándolo contra la pared. Sólo Keiichiro iba a ir en defensa de Toma, pero la mano de Shigeaki sobre su brazo lo detuvo. Al mirarlo, negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Déjate de bromas! ¡¿Acaso no somos un equipo?! ¡¿Dónde carajo estabas, Toma?!

\- En la boca del lobo – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos seriamente, tragando en seco. Tomohisa lo soltó al notar cómo su cuerpo temblaba. En ese instante, fue Maki la que se le acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse, ya que el mismo miedo lo hizo caer al suelo -. Efectivamente, el grupo de los ocho está en Japón.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Musitó Erika.

\- Pude ver uno en Hachi, pero el hedor que había en ese lugar, era a vampiro.

\- ¡¿Y por qué mierda fuiste solo?! – Vociferó la vampiresa, mostrando sus colmillos mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color escarlata. Su grito hizo vibrar todos los objetos que estaban cerca suyo -. ¿Es que acaso quieres morir o qué? No te creas que por ser quien eres tu cuerpo es inmune, estúpido.

\- Lo siento, Eri – Susurró, aferrándose al brazo de Maki, aún en el suelo. Mantuvo la vista gacha en el suelo en todo momento -. Pensé que si tenía el comunicador iban a descubrirme. Nuestra principal prioridad es Yuya, no lo olviden – Su mano agarró con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha que buscaba levantarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. Gracias, Maki – Susurró, antes de levantarse e irse a su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Erika, mirando a los presentes.

\- Seguir con el plan como hasta ahora.

\- Toma – Dijo Maki, volviéndose el centro de las miradas -… Tenía miedo – Sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus compañeros -. Lo que sea que haya vivido en ese lugar o con la persona que se haya encontrado… Eso lo asustó muchísimo.

\- ¿Puedes investigar a Hachi? – Preguntó Keiichiro a Tomohisa, quien volvía a sentarse en su asiento.

\- Imposible. Tienen un cerebro resguardando sus datos. Si yo me meto con ellos, ellos se meten con nosotros. A cada paso que yo dé dentro de su sistema, ellos hacen dos. Necesitaría a alguien que me cubra y por el momento, no encuentro a alguien calificado para eso.

\- ¿Y los _escritores_? – Preguntó Erika, mirándolo.

\- Son un mito, nadie ha dado con ellos. Son como… una especie de ángeles de la guardia de los Van Helsing, sí, pero no más que eso.

\- ¿Escritores? – Preguntó Shigeaki a Keiichiro, en un susurro.

\- No estoy al tanto de eso – Dijo el aludido, apenado.

\- Por ahora, esperemos a que las cosas se calmen y no se pongan feas – Dijo Tomohisa, acomodándose o intentando acomodarse el cabello -. Si descubrieron a Toma, va a haber que vigilar más de cerca a este tal Tegoshi.

 

Casi medio minuto tardó Tadayoshi en reaccionar. Sólo lanzó una suave carcajada que se oyó en toda la oficina.

\- Es mentira, ¿no? ¿Estás diciendo que ese tipo era un Van Helsing?

\- Lo sé porque me enfrenté a él en Europa – Dijo Ryo, calmado, todo lo contrario a su compañero, quien se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar por la oficina.

\- ¿Sabes que eso es malo? Pudo llegar a matarnos con toda su… servidumbre…

\- No – Respondió el morocho, bebiendo un sorbo de vino y tragándolo rápidamente para hablar -. Vino aquí como cualquier mortal. Ai dijo que casi se descompone en el ascensor. Sigue siendo tan sensible a la presencia de un vampiro. Ja, ja… - Volvió su vista a su compañero. Se levantó y lo rodeó con los brazos -. Cálmate… Si ya no nos hizo nada, no tendrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

Su demostración de afecto fue interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta de entrada. En medio de la oscuridad, lo único que se vio fue un pedazo de pastel rodando hasta parar a los pies de ambos.

\- ¿Qué te dije respecto a jugar en forma sucia con la comida, Maru?

\- Está rancio – Se quejó el aludido, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras se lamía los dedos uno a uno.

\- Si estás aquí, debe ser por un motivo importante – Dijo Ryo, mientras Tadayoshi se zafaba del agarre y se sentaba en el sillón de tres cuerpos.

\- Encontré algo divertido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijo Ryo, sin importancia, sentándose al lado de Tadayoshi para seguir bebiendo.

\- Un Bombay – Susurró Ryuhei, ocasionando que los hombres lo miraran.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo vi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú? ¿Ryo-chan? ¿Lo mataste? – Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro del recién llegado.

\- No. Como tú, me encanta jugar con la comida – Se relamió los labios, mientras en su mente aparecían mil y un formas de hacer sufrir a su pronta víctima -. Además, tiene a un Van Helsing atrás, será divertido – Se levantó y se acercó al mini bar para agarrar otra copa, llevándola a la mesa ratona para llenarla de vino, al igual que la suya y la perteneciente a Tadayoshi -. ¿Brindamos? - Los tres alzaron sus copas, en señal de aprobación -. Larga vida a los Hachi.

 

No había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, la aprobación de su proyecto lo había dejado estúpidamente feliz. Llegó bostezando a la oficina, encontrándose a Toma en la entrada.

\- ¿No dormiste bien? – Le preguntó el morocho, con una sonrisa.

\- No, me tiene contento que Nishikido-san haya confiado en mi proyecto.

El hecho de oír su nombre, ya le crispaba los nervios. Tenía que alejarlo de él a como diera lugar.

 

El llamador de ángeles le advirtió la presencia de un nuevo cliente. Si bien el negocio no le daba tantas ganancias, le servía para subsistir. Asami se acercó al jardín, saliendo de la casa, para hallar a un nuevo cliente.

\- Buenos días – Le dijo, sonriendo.

\- Buenos días – Respondieron secamente a su pregunta.

\- Eh… Lo siento, pero--- - Su mano fue tomada por la del recién llegado, posando esta sobre su muñeca, para permitirle a la mujer recorrer su mano y parte de su brazo -. Un… _escritor_ – Dijo, seriamente, para sonreír luego -. Hace mucho que no se me cruzaba uno. Encantada.

El hombre estaba vestido con un sobretodo blanco, largo hasta los pies. Sobre sus ojos, lo vestían un par de anteojos de sol y su cabello azabache estaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

\- Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta – Susurró, luego de que Asami lo soltara -. Sin saberlo, su Van Helsing se ha metido con uno de los nuestros.

La mujer sonrió suavemente.

\- Ellos hacen las cosas sin pensar. De todos modos, se lo tenía bien guardado. Digo… A su pertenencia al grupo de los Escritores…

\- Esas cosas no deben saberse sino a último momento.

\- ¿Va a vigilar a Toma?

\- Nosotros siempre estamos resguardando por la vida de los Van Helsing.

\- ¿Quiere una taza de té?

El hombre metió su mano dentro del sobretodo para sacar un reloj de bolsillo de un diseño antiguo.

\- No tengo tiempo, lo siento – Dijo, tras inspeccionar la hora -. No vamos a aparecer a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

\- Ahora lo son – Se produjo un silencio que duró apenas unos segundos. La mirada de aquel hombre se posó sobre Asami -. ¿Sabe que han encontrado al Bombay?

\- También Hachi. Pero Van Helsing es el que debe encargarse de su custodia, no nosotros.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De nada, olvídelo – Dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué? – Bufó el hombre.

\- Ya lo sabrá, sólo manténgase atento a los movimientos de los Van Helsing.

\- Me molestan sobremanera sus acertijos.

\- Perdóneme por ser así.

 

Así como el día llegaba, la noche también lo hacía. Yuya acompañó a Toma a la estación de tren. En aquella entrada no había casi nadie de gente y podían despedirse como ellos quisieran. Toma lo acercó a él agarrándolo de la cintura. Apenas sus labios se rozaron, Toma sintió cómo un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda, haciéndolo sonreír. Ladeó su cabeza, acariciando la nuca de Yuya, buscando profundizar aquel beso, lográndolo al hacer que el menor rodeara su cuello con los brazos y diera ingreso a su lengua, sintiendo sus mejillas tiñéndose de un suave color rojo. Sus besos iban en aumento, igual o más que sus palpitaciones. Fue Toma quien puso fin a aquellos besos, abrazándolo con fuerza y acercándose a su oído.

\- Vamos a tu casa – Le susurró, con la voz ronca, casi sonrojado por escucharse decir eso.

Yuya asintió con la cabeza, apoyada esta sobre su hombro para soltarse y tomarle de la mano para dirigirse a su casa. No eran muchas cuadras la que los separaban del complejo de edificios, pero el estacionamiento a cielo abierto que debían cruzar era todo un suplicio. Llegaron al lugar, el cual no estaba ocupado por más de diez autos. Todo era silencio, hasta oír y ver una explosión, en uno de los departamentos. Toma atinó a cubrir a Yuya, quien estaba estático en el lugar.

\- Ese es… Mi departamento…

De un salto, Toma agarró la mano de Yuya y lo obligó a moverse, sacándolo rápido del lugar. El rubio lo miró, sin terminar de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Su compañero sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

\- ¿Pi? Habla Toma. Vamos para allá.

\- “ _Ok. Ah… Espera… ¿Cómo vamos?_ ”

\- ¿Es que acaso no ves las noticias? – Preguntó el aludido, sonriendo -. Hubo una explosión en el departamento de Yuya, lo llevo para allá.

\- “ _Le diré a Erika que vaya a averiguar._ ”

\- No fue un accidente, de eso estoy seguro.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la editorial. Allí Toma sacó la alarma de un auto. Yuya se quedó perplejo viendo el vehículo al cual Toma estaba a punto de subir.

\- Este auto… ¿Es tuyo?

\- Sí, sube, rápido.

El muchacho subió al vehículo y se quedó mirándolo.

\- Toma…

Una suave beso, eso obtuvo como respuesta. Su frente se apoyó contra la suya, cerrando Toma los ojos.

\- Ahora no me preguntes nada. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos, te cuento todo, pero ahora no me preguntes nada, por favor, Yuya.

 Sus ojos, sus palabras, todo era sincero. Solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, antes de emprender camino. No sabía dónde iban, sólo sabía que si estaba a su lado todo estaría bien.

 

Llegaron a un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Era visible a metros de distancia, ya que era la única edificación en aquel lugar. Llegaron al segundo estacionamiento en el subsuelo. El mismo estaba lleno de autos de marcas importadas desde los más actuales hasta los más antiguos. El paraíso para cualquier ladrón de autopartes. Toma estacionó el vehículo y suspiró, antes de salir del mismo, junto con Yuya. Tomándolo de la mano, se lo llevó a la rastra a un enorme ascensor, al cual entraron al abrir sus puertas. Cuántos pisos habían bajado, no lo sabía, no los había contado. Al abrirse las puertas, se encontraron con una innumerable cantidad de monitores con todo tipo de información, de cámaras de seguridad, sobre tres grandes mesas dándole apariencia circular. Apoyados sobre la mesa de la izquierda, estaban Keiichiro y Shigeaki. Justo frente al ascensor, estaba Tomohisa, quien giró la silla para mirar a los recién llegados.

\- Ah, al fin llegan.

Toma y Yuya entraron. El rubio miraba a los desconocidos, sin decir nada. Quería grabar aquellos rostros en su mente. La aparición de Erika hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

\- Alguien te está esperando, Tegoshi-kun – Le dijo Keiichiro, suavemente, con una sonrisa.

\- Al fin llegas, Tegoshi.

Reconoció esa voz. Su cuerpo se giró para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando. Llevaba un bollo de gyoza en cada mano, uno de los cuales estaba a medio comer. Sollozando, se abalanzó a aquel cuerpo el cual intentó abrazarlo, impidiéndole aquella comida el acto.

\- Massu – Musitó.

\- Ya, ya… Todo está bien – Intentó calmarlo su amigo. Toma lo miró, al reconocer ese apodo.

\- Masuda Takahisa. Alias: Massu – Empezó a relatar Tomohisa, siendo observado por los presentes -. Es amigo de la infancia de Tegoshi. Empezaron a vivir juntos tras la muerte de la familia de Tegoshi. Su tipo de sangre… es Bombay.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Sí, Tegoshi y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre. Es raro porque no somos hermanos, pero sí, es así – Dijo el aludido, para volver a darle un mordisco a su comida.

\- ¿Cómo es que saben…? – Preguntó Yuya, más para sí que para el resto.

\- Esperen un momento – Dijo Tomohisa, viendo su reloj -. Falta alguien.

Apenas terminó de hablar, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando paso a Asami y Maki. La mujer no vidente se acercó a Takahisa y Yuya para tomarles de las muñecas.

\- Estás nervioso, Tegoshi-kun. No tienes por qué estarlo, aquí estarás a salvo. Tanto Masuda-kun como tú – Los soltó y volvió al lado de Maki.

Tomohisa se levantó de la silla y miró a Toma, quien volvió su vista a Yuya.

\- Siéntate – Le dijo. Yuya se sentó, siendo flanqueado por Takahisa. Toma buscaba las palabras correctas con las cuales empezar a hablar -. Los vampiros existen, y han existido desde mucho antes de que alguno de nosotros naciera – Total y completa atención, eso era lo que Takahisa y Yuya le entregaban en ese momento, aunque cada uno con distintas inquietudes en su corazón -. La historia del conde Drácula y Abraham Van Helsing fue cierta. Ambos se batieron a duelo porque uno de los vampiros del conde había hallado la muerte tras haber bebido la sangre de la mujer de Van Helsing. Esa mujer tenía el fenotipo Bombay en sus venas. Pero, si un vampiro bebe esa sangre en dosis moderadas puede volverlo una especie de humano. Esa sangre hace que sus debilidades desaparezcan. En cambio, por una sobredosis les da la muerte. Es por eso que tú… Y ahora Masuda deben estar aquí. En este lugar, no va a sucederles nada malo.

Su cuerpo entero tembló. Tenía miedo de todo, de la situación, de lo que le estaban diciendo.  Atinó a mirar a Takahisa.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Esa mujer me trajo – Dijo, señalando a Erika -. Me dijo que estarías aquí y ha cumplido. Creo que deberíamos confiar en ellos, Tegoshi.

El rubio suspiró sonoramente. Se levantó de la silla y caminó en círculos un par de veces, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso no es mejor que estemos muertos? – Preguntó, mirando a Toma. Estaba desesperado y tenía que canalizar esa desesperación de alguna manera. Toma desapareció por escasos segundos, regresando con una espada japonesa, la cual sacó de su _saya_ para apoyar el filo de la misma sobre el cuello del rubio. Su mirada era fría como el hielo mismo.

\- Si vas a matarte, hazlo tú mismo – Le dijo, antes de entregarle la espada. Lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos -. Mientras estés aquí, yo te protegeré.

La espada cayó al suelo y Yuya abrazó a Toma con todas sus fuerzas, imitándolo el morocho al rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. Lo soltó y lo tomó de la mano.

\- Kei, hay cuartos disponibles, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, siempre hay lugar – Dijo el aludido.

\- Bien. Masuda, acompáñalo, por favor.

\- Eh… ¿Dónde va a dormir Tegoshi-kun?

\- Conmigo.

Su brazo rodeó los hombros del rubio. Aquella tierna y hasta celosa reacción ocasionaron una suave risa por parte de Keiichiro.

\- ¿Asami-san va a quedarse?

\- Si no es molestia – Dijo la mujer, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

\- Claro que no, Asami-san – Dijo Maki -. Usted nunca es una molestia.

Yuya se despidió de Takahisa, quien le sonrió y fue conducido por Toma hasta su cuarto.

 

Keiichiro aplaudió, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Muy bien, a dormir – Dijo. Erika y Maki se fueron por un lado, mientras que Asami y Takahisa fueron guiados por Keiichiro y Shigeaki al laboratorio, lugar desde el cual podía irse a otras habitaciones.

\- Ehhh… Y ese chico – Dijo Takahisa, en referencia a Tomohisa.

\- Ese es su dormitorio – Respondió Keiichiro, con una sonrisa -. Yamapi… Es como nuestro ángel de la guardia, al igual que Asami-san – Entraron al laboratorio, cruzándolo en línea recta para salir del mismo por una amplia puerta y hallarse con un largo pasillo con un sinfín de puertas a ambos lados -. Pueden elegir el que más les guste.

\- ¡Wooooow!

 

Erika se hizo sonar todos los huesos apenas entró a la habitación, lanzando pequeños gemidos de placer.

\- No entiendo cómo eres tan flexible – Dijo Maki, dándole la espalda, sacándose sus pendientes y dejándolos en un pequeño alhajero. Lanzando una risita, la aludida la abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello, haciéndola estremecer -. Eri…

\- ¿Qué? – Le susurró, colando sus manos por debajo de su ropa para acariciar su ombligo -. ¿Acaso crees que con Tegoshi a su lado, Toma no va a hacerlo? Maki… Se nota que no lo conoces.

Volvió a besar su cuello y la soltó.

 

Yuya se tiró a la cama de dos plazas, seguido por Toma, luego de apagar las luces.

El morocho acarició su mejilla, mientras que Yuya, sonreía, con los ojos cerrados.

\- No puedo creer todo esto – Le dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Toma besó sus cabellos sonoramente, abrazándolo él también.

\- Yo voy a protegerte, ya te lo dije.

Yuya levantó la vista para mirarlo.

\- A mí y a…

\- A Masuda y a ti.

Lanzó una pequeña risita, antes de volver a acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

\- Toma…

\- ¿Mhh?

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también – Volvió a besar sus cabellos, necesitaba sentir su calidez. Estaba feliz de estar cerca suyo y de que él le permitiera estarlo. Levantó su rostro suavemente para recorrer sus facciones con sus labios y terminar así besándolo, sumergiéndose en ese sentimiento de amor que sólo Yuya despertaba en él. Poco a poco ambos sentían que sus cuerpos se derretían por el mínimo contacto con el otro, ante el mínimo roce de su piel con la del otro. Las manos de Toma buscaban la piel de Yuya, acariciando la extensión de su espalda mientras besaba su cuello, su hombro. Pero fue el rubio quien se colocó a horcajadas suyo para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo dulcemente. Se incorporó para poder tomar aire. Toma podía ver cómo su pecho se contraía y expandía bruscamente por la ausencia de aire en sus pulmones. Él también se sentó en la cama, a medida que sus manos levantaban su ropa para deshacerse de ella y lanzarla al suelo. Sus labios se encargaron de cada pedazo de piel que podían alcanzar, dejando marca en cada sector que podía alcanzar con ellos. Las manos de Yuya se sumergieron en sus cabellos, Toma lo hacía gemir por cada beso que posaba sobre su cuerpo.

\- Yuya – Gimió ronco sobre su oído buscando que las yemas de sus dedos quedaran grabadas en cada centímetro de la piel del rubio. Adoraba su cuello, lo amaba más que nada. Junto con sus labios, eran las partes del cuerpo de Yuya, hasta el momento, que más le gustaban. Sus respiraciones se volvían una, mientras el sudor empezaba a salir de cada poro de su piel.

\- Te necesito…, Toma – Susurró, Yuya, embelesado su oyente con sus mejillas carmesí, las cuales brillaban con la tímida luz de luna que caía sobre él. El rubio se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Toma y besó su cuello, despojándolo de su remera para poder besar todo su cuerpo, mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos a medida que trazaba un camino por su torso, hasta llegar a su pantalón, del cual se deshizo rápidamente junto con su ropa interior. Masturbó su miembro con la mano, levantando apenas la vista para ver las reacciones de aquellos movimientos en Toma. Lo estaba enloqueciendo. Toma buscaba regular su respiración, fallando en su intento. Creyó escuchar una risita para nada angelical provenir de sus labios, los cuales besaron la punta de su virilidad, haciéndolo largar un gemido ronco. Intentó levantarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo se tensaba siendo su miembro delicadamente succionado por Yuya, recorrido por su lengua como si se tratara de un dulce. Toma estaba sintiendo cómo llegaba al Paraíso, cómo lo tocaba con sus manos, entre gemidos, pronunciaba o intentaba pronunciar su nombre. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida -. Mhhh… Toma…

Sus movimientos se detuvieron. El aludido bajó la cabeza para mirarlo. Desde esa perspectiva no podía estar seguro, pero divisó cómo Yuya quitaba varios dedos suyos de su entrada para sentarse sobre sus piernas. Jadeando, buscó acomodarse un poco los cabellos.

\- Estás hermoso – Susurró -. Así de excitado.

\- Tonto – Dijo, tímidamente el rubio, sobre su miembro, abriendo sus glúteos para poder hacer más fácil su entrada. Toma lo masturbó para buscar su relajación al menos en ese momento, logrando sólo que miles de gemidos salieran de entre sus labios. Cuando Yuya sintió que Toma estaba por completo en su interior, empezó a moverse. El aire escaseaba, pero necesitaba sentirlo por completo, que en ese acto de amor, Toma entendiera cuánto lo amaba. Sus movimientos empezaron siendo lentos y torpes, mientras  en sus ojos Yuya reflejaba el dolor puro, siendo este contrastado con el placer que Toma despertaba en cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada por su mano. Aquel calor, aquella sensación, era mágica.

 Cuando sintió que aquella interrupción en su interior había dejado de molestarle, empezó a moverse más rápido, sintiendo que podía él tener el control de aquel momento, que con solo tensar sus glúteos el placer para ambos era mayor. Las caricias que su miembro y el cosquilleo que el resto de su cuerpo recibía por parte de Toma, eran inexplicables. Acarició su mejilla, teniendo sus labios a un lejano alcance como para poder besarlos. Le sonrió, imitando Toma su accionar.

Yuya sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda, mordiéndose el labio por ello. La mano que lo masturbaba fue con más fuerza encima suyo, sabiendo el significado de aquello. Con su otra mano, Toma buscó que Yuya aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, estando él en su mismo estado. Apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del morocho, Yuya aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos, al igual que sus embestidas. Necesitaba besarlo, hallando su cuello lo más cerca posible. En el momento del clímax, cuando ambos llegaron a aquel maravilloso estado de puro placer, ahogó su último grito enterrando sus dientes sobre el cuello de Toma, mientras él, gemía por ambos, sintiendo cómo su descarga llenaba el interior del rubio y cómo el semen de su pareja, manchaba el cuerpo de ambos.

“ _No intentes buscarle el sentido a los sueños. No los tienen…_ ”

De nuevo las palabras de Asami rondando en su mente. Así lo hacían cada vez que hallaba respuesta a uno de sus acertijos.

 

La luz del sol lo despertó. Sonrió al sentir el cálido contacto de Yuya a su lado, acurrucado él sobre su pecho, haciéndolo sonreír. Tras darle un suave beso sobre sus cabellos, se levantó, sentándose en la cama escasos segundos antes de dirigirse a su escritorio, el cual estaba atestado de libros, documentos y fotografías de todo tipo. Al estar de espaldas, no se había dado cuenta de que Yuya había despertado y que lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Yuya se quedó sentado en la cama un rato, oyendo cómo al otro lado de la puerta, caía el agua de la ducha. Cubriéndose con las sábanas, se levantó y se acercó al mismo lugar donde Toma había estado minutos antes, desviando su vista al estante con libros que se hallaba a su izquierda, sintiendo intriga por las fotografías que estaban sobre el mismo.

La apertura de la puerta del baño lo quitó de sus acciones, haciéndolo girar su cabeza hacia Toma, quien se secaba el cabello con una toalla, estando su cuerpo vestido con una bata de baño a medio cerrar.

\- Buen día – Le dijo, antes de acercarse a él y pasar su mano alrededor de su cintura, besando su hombro.

\- Buen día – Le susurró, acariciando los brazos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¿Por qué te levantaste? – Le preguntó Toma, soltándolo y acercándose al ropero para abrirlo y sacar la vestimenta que llevaría durante el día.

\- ¿Para ir a trabajar? – Rió Yuya, sin entender el punto de su pregunta.

\- No vas a ir a trabajar.

La mirada de Yuya intentó posarse sobre la de su pareja, pero la puerta abierta del ropero se lo impedía, pudiendo tan solo ver los movimientos de Toma vistiéndose.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ya vestido, Toma cerró la puerta, suspiró y lo miró. Pudo ver una mirada de desaprobación a sus palabras, por lo que se acercó a él. Acarició suavemente sus mejillas, levantando su rostro para poder mirarlo y besarlo suavemente, antes de apoyar su frente sobre la suya.

\- No quiero que te lastimen. Estamos llenos de trabajo y estoy seguro de que notaron que tú tienes el fenotipo Bombay.

\- ¿Y Massu sí va a poder salir?

\- ¿Massu? – Besó su frente dulcemente antes de mirarlo.

\- Masuda…

\- ¡Ah! – Lo soltó para ponerse el saco que hacía juego con su pantalón -. No, tampoco se le tiene permitido salir. Aquí los dos van a estar bien – Se acercó y acarició sus cabellos -. Todo lo que quieran pueden obtenerlo en este sitio. Si se les ofrece algo, pídanselo a Keiichiro o a Shigeaki.

\- Está bien – Suspiró Yuya, sonriéndole.

\- Nos vemos. Cuídate.

\- Tú también.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Toma?

El aludido, quien ya había abierto la puerta, lo miró.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Esa cicatriz en la espalda… ¿Cuándo te la hiciste?

El morocho se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Lanzó una carcajada, cerrando los ojos.

\- Ah… Estabas despierto cuando me levanté… Eso – Posó su mano sobre su espalda -… Es el recuerdo de una batalla que justamente no quisiera recordar.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, está bien. No tengo por qué tener secretos contigo.

\- Toma – Se apresuró a hablar, antes de que se fuera -. Todo estará bien, ¿verdad? Todo esto terminará pronto, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras sonaban… No, eran súplicas, más que palabras sueltas y puestas en una misma oración. Despertó un sentimiento de ternura en su oyente, quien le sonrió.

\- Sí, así será – Le dijo -. Nos vemos más tarde y no te enloquezcas, es lo menos que quiero que hagas.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa y lo dejó ir. Yuya se quedó de pie en aquella habitación, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, todo aquello iba a ser insoportable.

Salió y encontró a Toma aún allí, charlando con Tomohisa. Sonrió y siguió sus pasos hacia el laboratorio donde halló a Takahisa desayunando con Shigeaki, quien intentaba prestarle atención a unos libros, pero la lengua de su compañero matutino se lo impedía. Yuya sonrió, acercándose a ambos.

\- Massu – Llamó su atención, tomándolo suavemente por los hombros -. Creo que Shigeaki-san no quiere escucharte.

\- No lo escuché quejarse – Dijo el pelirrojo, antes de volver a su desayuno.

\- Porque no lo dejas hablar – Susurró el rubio.

\- Shige – Dijo el aludido, ocasionando que los presentes lo miraran -. Pueden decirme Shige.

\- De acuerdo, Shige – Dijo Yuya.

\- ¡Ah! Chicos – Keiichiro salió de la parte de habitaciones para entrar al laboratorio y acercarse al mueble de medicamentos -. ¿Cómo durmieron?

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar – Dijo Yuya.

\- Mhh… Bien – Dijo Takahisa.

El castaño sonrió, para volver su vista a la jeringa que llenaba. Yuya lo siguió con la vista para terminar sentándose sobre una de las mesas. Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Erika y Maki. La vampiresa se sentó sobre la mesada, cerca de Yuya, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Hola – Dijo, para mirar a Keiichiro y entregarle su brazo.

\- Buenos… días – Miró cómo un líquido carmesí entraba a su organismo, mientras que Maki agarraba un algodón de un contenedor de la mesa de enfrente -… ¿Qué… es eso…?

Yuya vio cómo los cabellos de Erika caían sobre su rostro, manteniendo ella la cabeza gacha. Su otra mano se aferraba a la mesada para terminar lanzando un quejido.

\- ¿Eri? – La llamó Maki, frunciendo el ceño, mostrando preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yuya, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Aléjate – Musitó, sintiendo dificultad al tragar saliva -. ¿Eh?

Erika se tomó la garganta. Frente a ella Maki pudo ver cómo sus ojos café se teñían de rojo, iguales a los de un vampiro sediento de sangre.


	5. Llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangre, confusión y miedo. A medida que Hachi va encontrando la forma de obtener a Yuya, Toma busca hacer todo lo contrario, pero una llamada, va a romper sus ilusiones por mantenerlo a salvo...

Erika se tomó la garganta. Frente a ella Maki pudo ver cómo sus ojos café se teñían de rojo, iguales a los de un vampiro sediento de sangre.

\- ¡Eri! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que Maki lanzaba el algodón y buscaba agarrarla con los brazos. La puerta del laboratorio de abrió dando paso a Toma quien vio cómo en un ataque de locura incontrolable, la vampiresa buscaba, sin darse cuenta de eso, la sangre de Yuya, a quien acostó bruscamente contra la mesada, dejándolo inmóvil, preso de la desesperación, sintiendo cómo palpitaba cada vena de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tegoshi! – Gritó Takahisa, yendo en su rescate, pero los rápidos movimientos de Toma interponiendo su mano por sobre el cuerpo de su amado, fueron más rápidos. Yuya vio la expresión de dolor que el morocho hizo ante aquella mordida, ahogando un quejido. En ese momento, Erika volvió a la normalidad, soltándolo rápidamente y echándose hacia atrás, flexionando y agarrando sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, como si fuera un perro que mordió la mano de su dueño. Maki se acercó a abrazar a la vampiresa, que estaba en estado de shock, mientras que Keiichiro se alejó a buscar un medicamento.

\- Llévatela a su cuarto – Le dijo el hombre a Maki, quien asintió, antes de salir de allí junto a la mujer.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Toma a Yuya, ayudándolo a sentarse con su otra mano.

\- S… Sí, pero… tu mano – Musitó el rubio, tragando en seco, viendo cómo la sangre seguía saliendo de la mano del morocho.

\- ¿Esto? – Rió -. Esto no es nada.

Keiichiro se encargó de curar y vendar su mano.

\- ¿Erika estará bien? – Le preguntó, seriamente.

\- No te preocupes – Le dijo Toma, acariciando los cabellos de Yuya -. Mi sangre no le hará daño.

Takahisa se llevó una mano al corazón. Sí, aún seguía latiendo, pero lo hacía a una velocidad mayor a la normal. Tenía miedo, aquella sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo sentía una gran impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada por Yuya, salvo gritar. Toma, en cambio fue capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por él, algo para lo cual a Takahisa le faltaba mucho por recorrer. No sabía cuántos años mayor que él era aquella persona, pero la tranquilidad y rapidez con la que actuó no se asemejó en nada con la desesperación que había sentido Takahisa viendo cómo Yuya era atacado. Se agarró la yugular, tragando en seco. Si esa situación se repetía, con él, ¿quién lo salvaría? Si Erika volvía a atacar a Yuya y Toma no estaba para defenderlo, ¿sería capaz él se hacerlo? ¿De qué forma iba a poder defenderlo si cuando terminara de beber su sangre arremetería contra su amigo?

\- ¿Cómo…? – Musitó Takahisa, siendo el centro de las miradas -. ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

Toma sonrió ante su pregunta, como si oliera la desesperación e impotencia que el pelirrojo sentía.

\- Tranquilo. Erika no volverá a hacer eso. Por lo pronto, y hasta que Maki diga lo contrario, no se acerquen a ella, a menos que sea con alguno de nosotros – Dijo Toma, besando la frente de su pareja, antes de salir del lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tegoshi-kun? – Preguntó Keiichiro, paternalmente.

\- S… Sí… Estoy… bien – Respondió el muchacho, con una media sonrisa. Shigeaki, sentado donde siempre, vio a Takahisa entrar a la parte de los dormitorios.

Allí el muchacho se encontró con Asami, saliendo de su cuarto.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Erika atacó a Tegoshi…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso usted no lo sabe? ¿No es una especie de adivina? – Masculló, furioso -. Perdón… Necesito aire – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, suspirando sonoramente luego.

\- Si sigues por este pasillo, al final, hay una escalera que te conducirá a la terraza.

Takahisa no le dijo nada más, sólo caminó por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a la terraza y poder inhalar el aire fresco que sus pulmones pedían casi a gritos.

 

Maki llevó a Erika a su cuarto, bastante parecido al de Toma, pero más iluminado. La recostó sobre la cama y fue al cuarto de baño desde el cual salió, segundos más tarde, con una toalla húmeda. Se sentó al lado de la vampiresa y posó la toalla sobre su frente, cubriendo también sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados.

\- Maki…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo no quise…

\- Lo sé…

\- No quise lastimar a Toma o a Tegoshi – Susurró, aferrando su mano a la de la morocha, que descansaba sobre la toalla húmeda.

\- Lo sé, Eri - La aludida le dio la espalda. Maki suspiró y acarició uno de sus hombros -. Estoy aquí, lo sabes, ¿no es así?

La vampiresa sonrió, lanzando el cuerpo de la muchacha encima suyo, quedando Maki recostada en forma contraria a la que estaba Erika, ocasionando su sonrisa.

\- Claro que sé – Acarició su mejilla, acomodando el cabello que caía en forma desordenada sobre su rostro -. Dame tu mano, Maki, quiero sentirte.

La muchacha le dio su mano, la cual Erika agarró con fuerza. Suspiró y volvió a cubrir sus ojos con aquella toalla húmeda para quedar profundamente dormida.

 

Yuya salió del laboratorio, encontrando a Tomohisa haciendo quién sabe qué cosa inmerso en su mundo cibernético.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó, sin sacar su vista del monitor.

\- Ah… No…

\- Tegoshi-kun – Lo interrumpió la voz de Keiichiro, apareciendo por detrás, llevando en una bandeja lo que había usado para el desayuno.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el rubio, girándose.

\- No pude decírtelo debido a la conmoción del momento, pero… No hay nada mejor para ustedes que estar aquí. Toma cuando dice que va a protegerte con su vida, lo hará así. Y de ese modo lo hará con ustedes. Ser amigo o pareja de Toma… Es una de las mejores cosas que les pudo haber sucedido en este mundo. Al menos… En el nuestro – Suspiró.

Yuya asintió, quedándose unos momentos con la cabeza gacha. Se preguntaba cuán distinto era _su_ mundo de aquel en el que él había vivido cada momento de su vida. No sabía qué pensar exactamente, no lo sabía.

\- ¿No hay alguna… forma de salir… a tomar aire…? – Preguntó, levantando la cabeza. Tomohisa dejó de teclear y giró su silla para mirarlo -. Si entras apenas a la cocina, a tu izquierda vas a ver una puerta. Si subes las escaleras, vas a llegar a la terraza.

\- Mhh. Gracias – Agradeció el rubio, antes de irse. Necesitaba aire o cualquier cosa que lo hiciera percatar de que seguía vivo. Abrió la puerta para hallarse con una ventisca de aire fresco. Inspiró el aire con fuerza para exhalarlo con un suspiro de alivio. Sonrió pícaramente al ver a Takahisa apoyado contra el barandal, mirando la nada misma. Sigilosamente, se le acercó para terminar rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y depositar un suave beso sobre una de mis mejillas.

\- Massu – Dijo.

\- Tegoshi – Mencionó el aludido, agarrando uno de sus brazos. En aquel vocablo, el aludido notó que algo no andaba bien. Apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro y se quedó allí -. ¿Sucede algo?

\- Tengo miedo – Musitó, en medio de un suspiro. Yuya lo imitó, cambiando la expresión sonriente con la que había salido por una seria. Se puso apenas en puntas de pie, buscando un contacto todavía más cercano en ese abrazo.

\- Yo también – Susurró, ocasionando que el pelirrojo se diera vuelta para mirarlo, rompiendo aquel abrazo.

\- Tegoshi…

\- Yo…

\- Lo siento – La mano que descansaba sobre el barandal, lo agarró con fuerza, ocasionando que Yuya lo mirara, mientras que Takahisa bajó la cabeza y cerró con fuerza sus ojos -. Yo… Yo quería protegerte… Cuando Erika te atacó, pero… no sabía cómo… hacerlo… Por eso… Perdóname…

Yuya pudo ver la impotencia en el rostro de su amigo. Sonriendo, se le acercó y levantó su rostro con ambas manos.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Massu – Besó su frente dulcemente -. Yo debería agradecerte por estar aquí, de lo contrario, me hubiera ido hace rato.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Crees que no tuve miedo de morir? En los ojos de Erika, en ese momento había sed de sangre – Se agarró el cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. Ella… Estaba por matarme sin importarle nada más. Tuve miedo, mucho.

Lentamente, Yuya apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Takahisa, temblando, aferrándose a su ropa, siendo abrazado por el pelirrojo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Tomohisa suspiró, había oído todo en su plan por ir a buscar a Yuya. Al no oírlo hablar más, abrió la puerta. Ante el chirrido producido por la apertura de la misma, ambos muchachos se separaron y lo miraron.

\- ¿Vienen?

 

En la cocina, Keiichiro y Shigeaki los esperaban para preparar el almuerzo y así, despejar un poco su mente. Tomohisa dejó a Takahisa y Yuya a su cargo para poder volver con sus tareas. Halló a Maki sentada sobre una de las mesas a ambos lados de su silla.

\- ¿Y Erika?

\- Durmiendo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Toma me lo contó, pero estaba tan desesperado y apurado…

\- Erika-chan atacó a Tegoshi-kun – Dijo Asami, saliendo del pasillo que conducía al laboratorio, ocasionando que sus miradas se posaran sobre ella.

\- Eri no quiso hacerlo – La defendió la morocha.

\- Lo sé, es su naturaleza – Dijo Asami, frunciendo sus labios.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Tomohisa.

\- Toma se interpuso, y Eri lo mordió a él.

Tomohisa se quedó perplejo ante su respuesta. Tragó saliva y cerró su boca porque sin darse cuenta la había mantenido abierta en ese lapso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No hubo más problemas que ese. Llevé a Eri al cuarto y me quedé con ella hasta ahora que se durmió.

Tomohisa se llevó una mano que pasó por la extensión de su cara, lanzando un sonoro suspiro luego.

\- No desesperen – Dijo Asami.

\- ¿Qué sabe? – Preguntó Tomohisa levantándose, tirando la silla al suelo sin darse cuenta y acercándose a ella, mientras que la aludida, caminaba dirigiéndose a la cocina -. ¿Asami-san?

\- No sé nada – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, siendo perseguida por el muchacho.

\- Asami-san… ¡Asami-san!

Maki también los siguió, quedándose en el umbral de la cocina, mientras el resto mezclaba distintos ingredientes, liderados por Keiichiro. Yuya miró a Maki y le sonrió.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

\- No – Dijo la muchacha, siendo el centro de la atención, acercándose a él para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Cómo está Erika-san? – Preguntó el rubio, siendo observado por su amigo.

\- Bien, ella… Está durmiendo ahora.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Yuya -. ¿Ella no come?

\- Sí, pero… No es… Lo mismo… Que…

\- ¿Qué la sangre? – Preguntó, mirándola, a lo que ella asintió -. Y, ¿qué es exactamente lo que le dio Koyama-san?

\- Ahhhh… Eso…

Era muy malo para mentir. El sudor rápidamente apareció en su cuerpo y su nerviosismo lo hacía mirar para todos lados.

\- Fenotipo Bombay…, ¿verdad? – Dijo Takahisa.

\- S… Sí – Respondió Keiichiro -…

\- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó Yuya.

\- Toma te lo dijo, ¿no? – Dijo Tomohisa, sentándose en una de las banquetas en torno a la isla donde preparaban la comida -. Si un vampiro bebe gradualmente ese tipo de sangre y en dosis pequeñas, sus debilidades desaparecerán al mismo tiempo.

\- Nosotros necesitamos a Erika durante el día también – Dijo Keiichiro -. Esa es la respuesta.

\- ¿Hace cuánto está ella aquí?

Keiichiro y Tomohisa se miraron.

\- No lo sé – Dijo Keiichiro.

\- Hace mucho antes de que nosotros naciésemos seguro – Dijo Tomohisa.

\- Guau – Dijo Yuya, sorprendido -. ¿Tú tampoco lo sabes, Maki-san?

\- Desde hace mucho… Eri… Ya ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado junto a los Van Helsing.

 

El bosque era tan interminable como oscuro. No podía ver, pero aún así corría. El único destello de luz provenía de la luna reflejándose en el camino que él seguía, mirando hacia atrás una inalcanzable silueta lo perseguía. Sus susurros inundaban sus oídos como si de una melodía del Diablo se tratara. Necesitaba alejarse de él aunque estuviera corriendo por el resto de sus días.

Pero en un momento, pensó que le había perdido el rastro, no pudo verlo más. Estaba agitado, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo lo habían estado persiguiendo. De repente, oyó sus susurros cerca suyo, pero por más que intentara encontrar a la persona que los pronunciaba, no lo hacía, sus ojos no lo veían. De repente pudo sentir su aliento golpeando contra su cuello, oyendo sobre su oído el sonido de su boca abriéndose en forma exagerada. Una gota de sudor surcó su rostro. Debía correr, escapar, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Yuya?

\- Toma – Miró para todos lados. Un sueño, había sido un sueño. Estaba sentado en la cama del morocho, quien lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí – Respondió, rápidamente, buscando normalizar su respiración. Se llevó una mano para secar el sudor sobre su frente -. Tuve… un mal sueño, eso es todo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el morocho, acariciando luego sus cabellos.

\- ¿Recién llegaste?

\- Hace un rato – Toma lanzó el saco y la corbata sobre la cama y fue al otro extremo de la cama para sacar un toallón del armario -. Tú – Lo miró, con una sonrisa -… ¿Estuviste durmiendo hasta ahora?

\- Ah, no, no… No. Ayudé a preparar el almuerzo, comimos y después… me… dormí – Lo miró, quedándose unos segundos en silencio -. Es lo único que puedo hacer libremente…, ¿no?

\- Yuya – Dijo Toma, en un suspiro.

\- Lo siento – Susurró al aludido, agachando la cabeza -. Ve a bañarte, yo… Te prepararé algo para comer, debes estar algo cansado.

\- Está bien, gracias.

El morocho cerró la puerta del baño una vez entró a él. Yuya, de nuevo, sentía la soledad de la habitación oyendo el agua de la ducha que caía al otro lado.

 

\- ¿Lo han encontrado? – Preguntó Ryo a su asistente, Ai, quien estaba frente a él con una agenda, la cual cerró.

\- No – Musitó, casi con miedo la mujer.

\- ¿Y para qué has venido? Me importan un bledo las citas esas, cancélalas todas – Dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano.

\- Sí, Señor. Pero… No se preocupe, yo lo encontraré.

Ryo la miró y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Eres igual a Tacchon – Susurró -. Él se cree que por tener algo demás que tú, será mi amante eterno, y tú crees que por no tener algo que él sí, serás mi amante eterna. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Ai-chan? Hechos, a mí me conquistan con hechos – El leve sonido de dos golpes sobre la puerta, los interrumpió -. ¡Pase! – Exclamó, suspirando y lanzándose sobre el sillón, inclinándolo un poco hacia atrás.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, al lado de Ai.

\- Ai-chan, ¿puedes…?

\- No, está bien – Los presentes lo miraron con los ojos abiertos -. Que se quede.

\- ¿Estás… seguro…? – Preguntó Ryo, intentando aguantar la risa.

\- Sí. Tengo un plan para atraer a Tegoshi y… aunque me cueste horrores decir esto… Ai… Necesito de tu ayuda – Dijo, mirando a la aludida.

 

Frente a aquel edificio, un sujeto vestido con un largo sobretodo blanco, casualmente el mismo que días atrás había ido a visitar a Asami, los espiaba con un par de binoculares. Otro sujeto, vestido exactamente igual que él, pero con el cabello igual de oscuro que la noche el cual era manejado por el viento, estaba al lado suyo, de espaldas al edificio.

\- ¿No deberías avisarle al Van Helsing de esto?

\- No – Dijo el otro hombre, bajando los binoculares y girándose -. No hace falta.

El morocho le dedicó una sonrisa y lo siguió, escaleras abajo hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó, antes de entrar al Maserati Quattroporte negro al cual el otro le había sacado la alarma.

\- Sí, es su castigo por haberse metido con nosotros.

\- Fue sin querer, Kame – Le dijo, ya dentro, mirándolo.

\- Lo que sea – Dijo el aludido, después de una pausa, para encender el vehículo -. Además – apoyó ambos brazos sobre el volante -… me gustaría ver la reacción del Van Helsing.

\- ¿Mhh?

\- Después de todo… Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿no? – Le dijo, el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Kame antes de apretar el acelerador y salir del lugar a toda marcha.

 

Yuya estaba terminando de preparar la comida para Toma cuando Asami lo sorprendió.

\- Mhhh… ¿Qué huele tan rico?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Asami-san! – La saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta del horno -. Estoy preparándole algo de comer a Toma.

\- Ahh… Lo oí llegar. Toma es algo… ruidoso, aunque no quiera hacerlo, es por eso que siempre termino notando cuando entra a algún lugar - Su oyente rió -. Tegoshi-kun, ¿está todo bien?

Cuando el aludido levantó la vista, notó una expresión preocupada en el rostro de la mujer.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – Preguntó el muchacho, sonriendo.

\- Por lo sucedido con Erika-chan.

\- Mhh… No. Siento que… tengo que ser fuerte… para no darle problemas a Toma.

\- ¿Él te ha dicho eso? ¿Qué le causas problemas?

\- No, claro que no, es sólo… algo… que siento… Que si le cuento lo que me pasa… le estaría causando problemas.

\- Eso no es verdad – Yuya lo miró -. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

\- Claro – Dijo el muchacho, apoyando su cuerpo contra la isla.

\- No esperes.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso, que no esperes. Yo… tengo la habilidad de ver más allá. Fragmentos de cosas que pasaron o pasarán llegan a mí como… flashes… Imágenes, palabras, sonidos…  A veces no puedo llegar a interpretarlos todos, pero… Sólo… no esperes – Dijo la mujer, antes de salir de la cocina, dejando al rubio más confuso de lo que estaba, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Toma, entrando a la cocina y acercándose a él.

\- No, nada – Dijo Yuya, sonriente.

\- Sí sucedió, pero nada malo por lo que veo – Lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó suavemente en sus labios -. ¡Ah! – Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para entregarle su celular -. Estuvo sonando mientras me estuve duchando, no sé quién será.

\- ¡Ah! Gracias.

\- Voy por el mío, lo dejé sobre la cama.

\- No te tardes, la comida estará lista dentro de poco.

\- Sí, Señor – Dijo el muchacho, antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación.

El sonido de una llamada entrante hizo que abriera el aparato y lo posara sobre su oreja.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “¿ _Tegoshi-san? Ahh… Finalmente logro hablar con Usted. Soy Kato Ai, la asistente de Nishikido-san, no sé si me recuerda…_ ”

El aludido tragó en seco, maldiciendo internamente la ausencia de Toma en ese momento.

\- Ahhh… Sí… Sí. Claro que la recuerdo. ¿Sucede algo?

\- “ _Si, hay un tema del que me gustaría hablar, pero… Aguarde un momento, por favor…_ ”

\- ¿Eh? Sí… No… No hay problema.

Cuando Toma regresó, la comida no estaba aún preparada, pero notó algo raro en su pareja, por lo que lo abrazó por detrás, generando su sorpresa.

\- Oye… Ni que fuera a comerte.

\- Lo siento – Dijo el aludido, dejando el celular sobre la mesada y acariciando los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

\- Yuya…

\- ¿Mhhh?

\- Te amo…

\- “ _Toooooooooooooooma…_ ”, lo llamó Tomohisa por los altoparlantes. “ _Necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir?_ ”

\- Ahhh… Este edificio va a derrumbarse cuando yo no esté – Besó el cuello de su pareja antes de soltarlo -. Ahora regreso.

 

\- Gracias – Le dijo Tomohisa a Toma.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, sí, puedes ir a comer – Le dijo el morocho, tratando de que se hiciese a un lado, ocasionando su risa. Sin negarse a su pedido, su amigo se dirigió a la cocina, de la cual volvió a los pocos minutos.

\- Oye, Pi…

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó, sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Has visto a Yuya?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estaba en la cocina hace un momento…

\- ¿No se habrá ido a la terraza? ¡Ah! Toma – Giró su silla, llamando la atención del aludido -. Hoy los vi realmente mal… A los dos – Dijo, en referencia a Takahisa y Yuya -. Sé que esto es completamente raro para ellos, por eso, me gustaría que hablaras con ambos, no lo sé.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré – Le respondió Toma, con una sonrisa -. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Se habrá ido al cuarto y no lo noté? - Tomohisa giró nuevamente la silla y volvió a su trabajo, oyendo detrás suyos los pasos de Toma yendo y viniendo -. ¿Lo encontraste? – Preguntó, cuando notó que se había quedado detrás suyo.

\- No – Musitó el aludido, casi con miedo.

\- ¿Qué? – Tomohisa lo miró.

\- Yuya no está por ningún lado.

\- Es imposible que haya salido, a menos que…

\- ¿A menos que…?

\- La escalera de emergencia, pero de todos modos no debe estar tan…

\- El autobús…

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- En nada… Eso es lo peor…

 

Las puertas de la oficina de Hachi se abrieron. Sólo Ryo estaba allí. Lanzó una carcajada, levantándose de su cómodo sillón para ver la entrada de tres personas, aplaudiendo a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Hechos. De esto te hablaba yo, Ai-chan – Le dijo a su asistente.

\- Es todo – Tadayoshi chasqueó los dedos. La tercera persona se refregó los ojos, como si hubiera estado en un profundo sueño.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Tegoshi-kun – Lo saludó Ryo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Cuándo…? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que no tenía que estar en ese lugar.

\- Hipnosis – Dijo Tadayoshi, sentado sobre el apoyacabezas del sofá, como si le hubiera leído la mente -. Te hipnoticé.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Susurró, siendo rodeado por Ryo.

\- Cuando hablamos por teléfono. Te indiqué cómo venir hasta aquí al pie de la letra, siendo el desencadenante de esos sucesos las palabras… Te amo.

Al pronunciar aquellas dos palabras, Ryo estalló en risas.

\- No puedo creerlo. Siempre es igual. Siempre los estúpidos Van Helsing terminan enamorándose de un poseedor del fenotipo Bombay. ¿El destino? Quién sabe – Dijo, acariciando con un dedo la nuca del muchacho -. Pero es ese mismo amor el que los termina condenando – Susurró -. Ai, Tadayoshi, pueden irse. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar con Tegoshi - Ai, la más cercana a la puerta fue la primera en dirigirse a la misma, seguida por Tadayoshi - Tacchon… Después… obtendrás tu recompensa – Susurró, hablándole al hombre, antes de que se marchara -. Muy bien, Tegoshi, ¿por dónde debo empezar a beber tu deliciosa sangre?

“ _Sólo… No esperes…_ ”

Lanzó una suave carcajada, en ese momento, Yuya comprendió las palabras de Asami.

Ella le había dicho que no debía esperar a que Ai le pasara con Tadayoshi. Es más, lo mejor, hubiera sido no responder a esa llamada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo una fotografía del auto mencionado líneas arriba, el Maserati Quattroporte :3  
> 


	6. Desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio del peligro, aparecen los aliados más poderosos. En medio del peligro, un oscuro secreto saldrá a la luz quiérase o no.

Una mano la meció, despertándola. Sonrió, podía reconocer su suave tacto donde sea. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una visible expresión de preocupación.

\- Toma… Quiere que nos reunamos – Dijo Maki.

La muchacha fue seguida por la vampiresa, que aún con sueño y todo, llegó al lugar de trabajo de Tomohisa, silbando por la cantidad de gente que allí había

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Dijo.

\- Erika – Dijo Tomohisa, ocasionando que la aludida lo mirara -. ¿Has visto a Tegoshi-kun?

\- ¿Eh? No. Y si hubiera entrado a mi habitación tampoco lo habría visto, de lo dormida que estab… ¿Por qué? – Miró a todos los presentes -. ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó, tragando en seco -. ¿Fue por mi…?

\- No, no fue tu culpa – Dijo Keiichiro, interrumpiéndola -. Es sólo que… Tegoshi-kun desapareció.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, desapareció – Dijo Takahisa, generando un incómodo silencio.

\- Con Toma tenemos la teoría de que usó las escaleras de emergencia para huir.

\- ¿Por qué iría a…? – La vampiresa iba a hacer una pregunta estúpida, por lo que se interrumpió a sí misma.

\- Pero… Ni él y ni siquiera Masuda las vieron cuando estuvieron en la terraza. Y nadie se las mencionó.

Erika adoptó una pose pensativa.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- Mhh… No lo creo, pero – Todos la miraron, pero su mirada fue dirigida a Toma -… ¿Hipnosis?

\- ¿Hipnosis? – Repreguntó el aludido.

\- Sí, pero… ¿Teoría de la hiper sugestibilidad?

\- No creo que Yuya…

\- No veo otra alternativa.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Tomohisa, dado que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos.

\- Hay una posibilidad de que haya sido hipnotizado. Todos los vampiros tenemos la capacidad de hipnosis, pero no podemos hacer uso de él a menos que tengamos un… medio con el cual hipnotizar… No sé si me explico…

\- ¿Te refieres a… un reloj…?

\- Claro, cualquier cosa. Reitero, nunca he oído de un vampiro que haya sido capaz o que haya tenido interés de inmiscuirse en la hipnosis…

\- ¿Y si fue capturado por uno de los Hachi? – Preguntó Keiichiro -. Nadie se ha enfrentado a ellos, así que…

\- Yo sí lo hice – Dijo Toma -. Pero sólo a uno.

\- ¿Y?

\- Perdí miserablemente – Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa forzada, acercándose a Tomohisa -. ¿Su celular?

\- Está apagado, no puedo hallarlo con el GP… - Un chirrido proveniente del pequeño comunicador que se hallaba en su oreja, interrumpió sus palabras -. ¿Sí? Eh… Sí…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Keiichiro, antes de que, luego de un ensordecedor sonido proveniente de los parlantes terminara en silencio.

\- “Buenas tardes, Ikuta Toma-san.”

Dos segundos. Ese tiempo fue lo que tardó el aludido en reconocer aquella voz.

\- ¿Dónde tienen a Yuya? – Murmuró, apretando la silla donde estaba sentado Tomohisa con ambas manos.

\- “Ahhh… Veo que reconoces mi voz. Creo que… Tegoshi-kun… No puede atenderte ahora…”

\- Maldito…

\- Toma – Llamó su atención Erika, percatándose en su tono de voz del odio que estaba despertándose poco a poco.

\- “Esto puede filmar, ¿no? Sabes… Aunque tenga siglos de edad no me gusta mucho la tecnología…”

Erika se interpuso entre la imagen y la vista de Takahisa, a quien Keiichiro le cubrió los ojos. Aquella imagen, más que desagradable, demostraba cuán sádico era el llamado Nishikido Ryo. Siendo Tadayoshi quien había llamado con el celular de Yuya, lo que mostraban las pantallas era el sádico acto al que estaba siendo sometido. Los vaivenes del más poderoso de los Hachi sobre el cuerpo quizás inconsciente o muerto del rubio no cesaban, muy por el contrario, buscaba ir cada vez más rápido, envuelto en el frenesí que despertaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, la sangre que era derramada por aquel sujeto, la sangre que caía directamente dentro de su boca.

\- ¿Dónde… mierda tienen a Yuya? – La mano de Tomohisa, posada sobre la suya, hizo que bajara la vista y volviera a ser el mismo. En ese mismo instante, la imagen se cortó. El cuerpo de Takahisa, abrazándose a sí mismo, se deslizó de los brazos de Keiichiro. Su llanto inundó la habitación.

\- Eri – La llamó Toma -. Vamos.

El aludido dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Erika suspiró y abrazó a Maki.

\- Estás a cargo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quédate aquí junto a los demás – Miró a Takahisa, quien estaba siendo consolado por Keiichiro -. Intentemos que a este no le pase nada, ¿sí? – Susurró, obteniendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por respuesta. Acto seguido, fue a su cuarto a prepararse para la pelea.

\- Koyama, Shige, ¿pueden cuidar de Asami-san y Masuda-san en el laboratorio? – Preguntó Tomohisa.

\- Ah, sí – Respondió, levantando el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué en el laboratorio? – Preguntó Shigeaki, antes de seguirlos. 

\- Porque allí hay cámaras de seguridad – Respondió Maki -. ¿Qué hago yo?

\- Quédate aquí, preparada, ante cualquier eventualidad.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la muchacha.

\- Si de algo estoy seguro, es de que están en Hachi.

\- Sí.

 

Erika seguía los ágiles pasos de Toma a través del estacionamiento, camino al Lamborghini. Al llegar al mismo, se oyó el sonido de la alarma de un auto desactivándose. Toma dio medio vuelta para ver a Erika abriéndole la puerta de su Gemballa Mirage GT plateado.

\- No creo que estés en condiciones para manejar – Le dijo la mujer, haciéndolo sonreír. El muchacho se sentó al lado del asiento del conductor y espero a que Erika encendiera el motor.

\- Vamos a recuperar a ese chico, no te preocupes – Lo miró, sin recibir ni aprobación ni negación a sus palabras -. Vamos a traerlo sano y salvo, y a matar a esos vampiros.

Lo hizo sonreír.

\- Sí.

 

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había tardado, sólo supo que había sido muy poco. Si tuviera patente, aquel auto estaría lleno de multas, de eso estaba seguro. Luego de estacionar frente al edificio, ambos bajaron del automóvil. La noche apenas estaba comenzando y la jornada laboral, terminando.

\- Dijiste que estaba lleno de vampiros, ¿no? – Preguntó Erika, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el techo del vehículo, al igual que Toma.

\- Así es. ¿No sientes el olor?

\- Ah… ¿Eso era olor a vampiro? – Preguntó, sarcásticamente, tosiendo al cabo de unos pocos segundos -. Lo siento – Giró su cuerpo para mirar el edificio -. ¿Vas a ir por el ascensor?

\- Sí – Dijo, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar.

\- Bien, iré por las escaleras – Dijo la mujer, yendo a su lado.

Ambos entraron siendo Toma el primero en cruzar el detector de metales, el cual sonó.

\- Lo siento, Señor, ¿podría dejar sus efectos metálicos en esta cesta? – Pidió uno de los dos guardias que estaban al otro lado de la cinta metálica. El hombre los miró.

\- Disculpe, pero – Dijo Erika, llamando la atención de ambos -, ¿no quieren revisarme a mí? – Al abrir su sobretodo, pese a la poca ropa con la que estaba vestida, lo que llamó la atención fue la cantidad de agujas que colgaban dentro del mismo. El brillo que se desprendían de ellas mostraban cuán afiladas estaban.

\- ¡¿Q… Q…?!

Ambos hombres fueron silenciados en dos rápidos movimientos de la vampiresa, quien clavó una aguja en el cuello de los dos sujetos. Una mujer, que la había visto, gritó, alertando a los presentes.

\- Esto va a ser divertido – Dijo Erika, interponiéndose entre Toma y la horda de gente que se les acercaba -. Ve por Tegoshi – Le susurró.

\- Sí.

 

Llamaba a un gato, o eso parecía.

\- Ahhh… ¿Dónde crees que se habrá metido? – Deslizó una de las sillas en torno a la enorme mesa de vidrio hacia adentro, ocasionando que la que estaba al frente, se cayera, aún cuando ni siquiera la había tocado.

\- Allí está – Dijo otro sujeto.

La mujer se levantó del suelo, tiritando de miedo, mirando a ambos hombres.

\- Q… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- ¿Otro juguete de Ryo? – Preguntó el primer hombre, cargando el tambor de un revólver mientras la ceniza del cigarrillo que descansaba en su boca, caía al suelo.

\- Parece ser – Dijo el otro sujeto, sonriendo, antes de mirarlo -. Mátala.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! – Pidió Ai, apoyándose contra la pared.

\- ¡Mírala, Yu! ¡Está suplicando por su vida!

\- Mátala, Subaru, tengo prisa – Dijo el aludido, mirando la hora en su reloj.

\- Oh, de acuerdo - Por más que suplicase, por más palabras y excusas que quisiera dar, sus oyentes parecían no oírla, o no querer hacerlo -. Lo siento, chica, no es contra ti, pero digamos que… No queremos a una mujer en el grupo. Lo siento.

La bala disparada fue directo al medio de la frente de Ai, ocasionando que la sangre salpicara contra la pared y su cuerpo cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Subaru silbó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se sienten realmente poderosas estas balas de plata – Respondió, mirando el arma que había acabado de disparar.

\- ¿Sientes eso?

\- ¿Mhh?

\- Ese aroma.

La nariz de Subaru se dedicó a intentar descubrir el aroma al que su compañero hacía referencia.

\- ¿Van Helsing?

\- Parece que Ryo finalmente lo hizo – La expresión de ignorancia en el rostro de Subaru, hizo que siguiera hablando -. Cazó al Bombay.

 

A medida que el ascensor subía, Toma era capaz de ver alrededor suyo la masacre que Erika había despertado en aquel lugar. Sonrió. La eficacia con la que se deshacía de todos y cada uno de ellos la hacía una vampiresa única. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al último piso, lugar donde, al abrirse el ascensor, una wakizashi clavándose sobre el vidrio del mismo, lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Toma! – Exclamó la vampiresa, antes de ser atacada por la misma arma, la cual fue evitada por su propio brazo, haciendo que su hoja chocara con el mismo y lo hiciera caer al suelo.

\- Es lo menos que me esperaba de una vampiresa de su clase, Toda Erika-san – Dijo Tadayoshi, entrando al ascensor en busca de una de sus armas, la cual estaba en el suelo del vacío ascensor.

\- Dime dónde está Yuya – Le dijo Toma, apoyando un arma antigua sobre su sien, generando la sonrisa en su oponente.

\- ¿Sacando a relucir sus dotes, Ikuta-san? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, apuntando su arma directo a su cuello -. No crea que voy a permitir que termine conmigo como si nada.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- Tómelo como quiera.

\- Suéltalo – Dijo Erika, apuntándolo ella también al cuello de Tadayoshi.

\- Mhhh… No es justo un dos contra uno…

\- ¿Dónde está el resto de tus compañeros? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Por ahí. Es posible que Erika-san se haya enfrentado con ellos, que los haya matado y hayan salido sigilosamente por la puerta. Después de todo… Somos los siete más poderosos.

Toma bajó el arma y salió del ascensor. En ese lapso, Erika y Tadayoshi se apuntaron con los wakizashi.

\- Pi, ¿encontraste algo? – Preguntó Toma, dirigiéndose a la oficina principal, siendo rodeado de vampiros.

\- “Nada.”

\- ¡¡Oye, Van Helsing!! - La atención de Toma y la de sus prontos agresores fueron posadas sobre un grupo de personas que, tras abrir las puertas del edificio, estaban a ambos lados de un Maserati Quattroporte negro -. ¡¡Tírate al piso y tápate los oídos!!

Aunque ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran aquellas personas, hizo caso a sus palabras.

\- Ahora, Nakamaru – Dijo un hombre de cabellos azabache, a un morocho dentro del vehículo, que movía sus manos rápidamente sobre el pequeño teclado de un computador.

\- Sí.

Al oprimir un botón, por los altos parlantes, salió un chirrido que sólo era captado por el oído de los vampiros. Un chirrido tan espantoso que era como si les gritaran sobre los tímpanos. Mientras los seres gritaban en el suelo, siendo víctimas del dolor, un cuarto sujeto, silbando, cargando un lanza misil sobre su hombro, se acercaba al medio del hall. Preparó el arma, ya cargada y disparó al techo del complejo, ocasionando que lo que había disparado explotara y derramara gotas de agua bendita, las cuales al caer sobre los vampiros, terminaban con ellos en forma inmediata. Aún así, al caer sobre el sujeto que la disparó, quien regresaba junto a sus compañeros, terminaba sólo por empapar su atuendo.

\- Bien hecho, Ueda – El aludido le dedicó una media sonrisa, antes de entrar al auto junto con el arma.

\- Así que ese es su poder – Dijo Tadayoshi, aún apuntándose con Erika con los wakizashi, sin despegar la mirada uno del otro -. El poder de los míticos escritores.

\- ¿Nos están alabando? – Preguntó un muchacho dentro del autmóvil.

\- Así es – Dijo Kazuya, entrando al lado del conductor, al igual que Koki.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – Preguntó el mismo muchacho.

\- A proteger al grupo del Van Helsing.

\- ¿Ahora es el momento? – Preguntó Yuichi.

\- Sí, tal parece que tienen problema de seguridad.

\- Tal parece que Nakamaru va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza.

\- No te creas – Dijo el aludido, sin despegar la pantalla del monitor -. Aún no puedo descifrar su sistema de seguridad – Susurró, apenado, mientras el vehículo era puesto en marcha para dirigirse con Tomohisa y el resto.

\- Aún así… Sabes dónde están, ¿no? – Preguntó Kazuya, manejando a toda velocidad.

\- Por supuesto – Respondió Yuichi, alzando la mirada escasos segundos -. Las coordenadas ya están en el GPS.

\- ¡Ah! ¿No nos falta alguien…?

\- Él ya debió haber llegado – Dijo Ueda, sin despegar la vista del paisaje imposible de ver.

 

Dentro del edificio, aturdido, Toma se sentó en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo. Pudo oler algo más en aquella agua que carecía de olor.

\- Agua bendita - Al girar su vista pudo ver los destellos de los ataques de Erika hacia Tadayoshi y viceversa. Sonrió, viendo aquel despliegue de ataques. Al bajar la vista, sólo vio polvo -. Del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos, ¿eh? – Susurró, intentando levantarse pero fallando en el intento. Giró su cabeza para ver cuán cerca y a la vez cuán lejos se hallaba de la puerta de la oficina de Ryo -. Yuya…

 

Erika y Tadayoshi detuvieron sus ataques, quedando frente a frente en pose defensiva. Aunque los dos estaban agitados, ninguno estaba herido.

\- Vaya, hace mucho que no me enfrento con un vampiro digno – Dijo el hombre.

\- Lo mismo digo, hace siglos de esto.

\- ¿Cuál fue la última persona digna de una pelea contigo?

\- No fue un vampiro – Dijo, sonriendo -. Fue el Van Helsing que me salvó la vida…

\- Qué melancólico…

\- Irónico, ¿no? Pero su fuerza y destreza, después de aquel sujeto, fueron también por mis enseñanzas.

\- ¿Traicionas a tu sangre?

\- Es posible, pero… agradezco aquella mano extendida que me salvó. De no haber sido así…

Un crujido proveniente del piso superior, hizo que Erika saltara metros hacia atrás, llegando al lado de Toma. De aquel crujido, el piso de arriba se quebró para que el misil disparado por Tatsuya, cayera encima de Tadayoshi, haciendo que el peso y la fuerza de su caída, lo hicieran caer un par de pisos más.

\- Debió doler – Dijo Toma, ocasionando la sonrisa de Erika.

\- ¿Crees que estemos solos? – Preguntó la mujer, ayudándolo a levantarse, siendo ella su muleta.

\- Si los seis restantes hubieran estado aquí, nos hubieran matado hace rato – Respondió el muchacho, quejándose tras ser levantado.

\- Qué frágil resultaste ser…

\- Perdón por eso.

De un empujón, la vampiresa abrió la puerta de la oficina.

\- Buenas…

\- No hay nadie.

\- Me di cuenta.

La mujer apoyó el cuerpo de Toma sobre uno de los sillones y se dedicó a investigar.

\- Está aquí… Puedo sentirlo…

\- ¿No hay alguna puerta secreta?

\- ¡Esto no es una película!

\- A veces, deberías creer lo que ves en ellas – Dijo Toma, intentando dar un paso, pero cayendo al suelo, ante la risa de Erika. Giró su cabeza buscando algo, dando con un fino hilo de luz proveniente de debajo de un zócalo -. ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, señalando aquello.

\- ¿Mhh? - Erika se agachó y vio lo mismo que él. Al levantarse vio un cuadro de un paisaje, antes de ir en busca de Toma, quien se quedó al lado de la enorme estantería llena de libros, agarrándose de ella para no caerse -. ¿Y ahora?

\- Supongo que – Giró su cuerpo para mirar los libros que se hallaban frente a él -… Alguno de estos debería abrir… algo…

\- Toma… Has visto demasia…

Repentinamente, parte de la pared donde estaba aquel cuadro, se abrió, dejando visibles unas antiguas escaleras de cemento en forma de caracol. La vampiresa miró a Toma sin parpadear.

\- Drácula de Bram Stoker – Dijo el aludido, dirigiéndose a su lado y mirando las escaleras iluminadas con la débil luz de las antorchas encendidas a ambos lados de las mismas -. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

\- Están abajo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Erika optó por ir primero, para amortiguar una posible caída por parte de Toma, mientras que él, con el arma en mano, cuidaba su espalda. Los sonidos provenientes de abajo eran bastante débiles, lo único audible era el posible sonido de algo metálico. La mano de Erika detuvo los pasos del hombre. Sus ojos parecían estar desorbitados mientras la mano que intentaba detener su andar, temblaba apenas. De un tirón, Toma se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que la vampiresa giraba por completo su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a tremenda escena. Toma sintió que el palpitar de su corazón se detenía cuando la realidad era completamente opuesta.

Su cuerpo estaba inconsciente o, al menos, eso deseaba creer. Aún así al sujeto que lo embestía poco le importaba aquello. Aquel sujeto había mancillado su cuerpo hasta el completo agotamiento, hasta el punto de hacerle perder la conciencia. En medio de una cama que parecía hacer juego con el ambiente medieval de aquel lugar, el cuerpo de Ryo embestía con suma crueldad el de la persona que estaba debajo suyo. Era Yuya, lo sabía. Aunque sólo la débil luz de la luna los había iluminado cuando se amaron, Toma podía reconocer cada parte de su cuerpo como si aquella no hubiera sido su primera vez.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, alertando a Erika y Ryo.

\- ¡Ah…! Al fin… viniste…, Van… Ahhh… Helsing – Habló con dificultad, sin detener ni por un momento sus acciones -. La sangre de… este chico es realmente… fascinante… y por demás exquisita… Ahhh…

A simple vista podían verse varias incisiones en el brazo del rubio hechas para quitarle la sangre.

\- Toma – Musitó Erika, acercándose a él con la mano temblorosa, pero sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, saltando Toma hasta detrás de Ryo, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, antes de lanzar un desgarrador grito que hizo que Erika se tapara los oídos. Odio, eso fue lo que la vampiresa vio de cada una de sus acciones y la desesperación misma por salvar a la persona que más amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Teoría de la hiper-sugestibilidad: Actualmente una teoría más popular se basa en que la atención del sujeto está estrechada por ciertas técnicas usadas por el hipnotizador. Como la atención del sujeto se estrecha, las palabras del hipnotizador eventualmente se sobre imponen sobre la voz interior del sujeto. De esta teoría venía la implicación de que solamente mentes débiles o engullibles son sugestionables. Al contrario, es necesario que el sujeto tenga un mínimo de imaginación.
>   * Wakizashi: a.k.a. shoutou, es un sable corto tradicional japonés, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su forma es similar a la de la katana, aunque el filo es generalmente más delgado y por tanto puede herir con mayor severidad a un objetivo desprotegido.  
>    
> 
>   * Autos mencionados en este episodio: Maserati Quattroporte  
>    
> 
> 



	7. Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos encuentros inesperados pueden terminar siendo los más inesperados y los más indeseables. Hachi logra dar con la guarida de los Van Helsing, poniendo en peligro a todos los que se encuentran dentro.

Desesperación, dolor, inmovilidad. Levemente, pero su cuerpo sentía todo aquello. Lágrimas, súplicas, en medio de todo eso sólo pedía su libertad, al menos hasta que sus ojos sólo miraran la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados.

Sintió el suave contacto de una palma desconocida sobre sus cabellos, despertándolo, haciéndolo sentar de un salto. Miró con sorpresa y miedo a los presentes, eran conocidos, pero su mente estaba demasiado aturdida, por lo que tardó en reconocerlos. Eran Keiichiro y Maki. El primero tenía una toalla húmeda entre sus manos, la cual escurría en un pequeño bowl a su lado; mientras que la muchacha, estaba sentada en la cama, al lado suyo, mirándolo con su usual expresión apática.

\- Al fin despertaste – Dijo el hombre, sosteniendo la toalla que dejaba sobre la frente del rubio -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuya lo miró. Estaba en el cuarto de Toma. Deseaba pensar que todo había sido tan solo un sueño. Uno de los peores que hubiera deseado soñar, pero un sueño al fin. Pero aquella sensación duró menos de un minuto, sintiendo cómo, desde el dedo meñique de sus pies hasta la última hebra de cabello, su cuerpo padecía un dolor inexplicable. Lanzando un inaudible quejido de dolor, intentó flexionar sus piernas para hallar sólo que ese acto hacía que le doliera hasta la médula, por lo que desistió rápidamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está… Toma…? - Los presentes se miraron y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y llevarlo hasta la sala de computadoras donde, efectivamente estaba Toma, en compañía de Tomohisa y de dos personas más -. Toma…

El aludido lo miró sin moverse. Quería llorar, pero no podía mostrarse débil, al menos no ante él. Yuya se soltó de Keiichiro y Maki y se abalanzó a los brazos de su pareja, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que salía de cada célula de su cuerpo. Toma, por el contrario, acarició su rostro con la mano, y lo levantó apenas para darle un suave beso sobre la frente. Yuya suspiró, sentía que le devolvían la vida en aquel beso.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Susurró.

\- Creo que… bien…

\- Está bien – Afirmó Keiichiro, detrás suyo -. Ha respondido más que bien a la transfusión.

\- ¿Transfusión? – Preguntó Yuya, girándose lo más que pudo para mirarlo.

\- Takahisa te ha dado su sangre – Dijo Maki.

En ese momento, Yuya entendió que lo que quiso que fuera un sueño, fue lo más real que pudo haber sentido en la vida. Vagamente, pudo recordar el rostro sonriente de su amigo, somnoliento, ambos sobre dos camillas.

\- ¿Cómo está Massu?

\- Está bien – Dijo Keiichiro -. Erika y Shige están con él, no tienes de qué preocuparse.

\- Erika…

\- Eri… Ya tiene su cuota diaria de sangre, no tienes de qué preocuparse – Agregó Maki.

\- Lo siento – Susurró el rubio, apenado.

\- Yuya – Llamó su atención Toma, haciéndose a un lado, sin soltarlo del todo -. Te presento.

Un hombre que no parecía ser humano, estaba con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa. Vestía una musculosa blanca, ajustada, siento el pantalón de vestir y el cinto que llevaba del mismo color. A su derecha, enganchado al pasa cinto colgaba una cadena, estando el extremo que tenía algo redondo, guardado en el bolsillo -. Él es Kamenashi Kazuya, es el líder del grupo de los Escritores.

\- ¿Escritores?

\- Ellos son los descendientes de Bram Stoker, la persona que escribió Drácula.

\- Ahhhh…

\- Son algo así como… Los guardianes de los Van Helsing. Son mucho más poderosos y tienen armas mucho más sofisticadas.

\-  Y aparecemos cuando ustedes hacen las cosas mal.

\- Lo siento por eso, Kame – Dijo Toma, quien se apresuró a señalar a otro sujeto, vestido del mismo color que Kazuya, pero con una camisa en vez de una musculosa. El sujeto, de tez y cabellos morochos, estaba igual o más inmerso que Tomohisa en sus labores -. Y él es Nakamaru Yuichi, el as de las computadoras de su grupo.

\- Hola – Dijo Yuichi, levantando escasos segundos una de sus manos, a modo de saludo.

\- Ah… Ah – Yuya miró a Toma, dirigiendo su mirada al piso cada tanto -. ¿Qué… sucedió…?

Kazuya lanzó una carcajada, tosiendo luego.

\- Perdón – Dijo -. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

\- Eh… Yo…

\- Debe ser el shock – Dijo Tomohisa, sin siquiera darse vuelta -. El shock emocional debió haber hecho que olvide ciertas cosas. Kame, no lo fuerces.

\- No dije que lo haría, sólo que… Yo lo recordaría – Dijo, antes de dirigirse a la cocina -. Algo tan doloroso como eso – Musitó.

\- Voy a tomar agua – Dijo Yuya, intentando zafarse del agarre de Toma, pero fue ayudado por Maki para llegar a la cocina, ya que solo le era imposible.

\- Pero, ¿qué le sucede a Kame? – Preguntó Toma, bufando.

\- Déjalo, ya se le pasará – Dijo Yuichi -. A Kame no le gusta mucho la idea de ser una niñera, eso es todo.

 

Yuya entró a la cocina, soltándose de Maki para agarrarse de la isla y acercarse a paso lento a Kazuya, que tomaba un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Preguntó el rubio, generando que el morocho volteara sus ojos.

\- Lo que dije, sólo eso – Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del rubio. Suspiró -. Mira niño, yo no estoy aquí cuidándote porque quiero. Lamentablemente, es mi deber, al igual que el de todos nosotros. Si no quieres arruinar nuestro trabajo, simplemente quédate quieto y no atiendas más llamadas telefónicas.

Dejando el vaso sobre la mesada, el mayor dirigió sus pasos a la entrada de la cocina.

\- ¿Si muero…? ¿Si muero no sería todo más fácil? – Dijo.

La puerta que conducía a la terraza se abrió, dando paso a Erika.

\- No digas eso – Le dijo -. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí, pero la cara de Kame me dice que no está feliz de verte – El mayor bufó -. Tegoshi… Toma te ama…

\- No es suficiente – Dijo Kazuya -. El amor no es suficiente para arreglar las cosas, Erika.

\- No es así – Dijo la muchacha -. Yo creo que el amor puede hacer muchas cosas – Buscó la mano de Maki, para aferrarse a ella con ternura -. Yo estaría muerta, es verdad, si no hubiera aceptado irme con aquel Van Helsing. Desde el momento en que conocí a Maki, le agradezco eternamente a aquel humano que me extendió la mano para salvarme. Aunque… ¡Quién lo diría! Una vampiresa a la que sólo le queda su sensualidad enamorada de una humana, quien debería ser su fuente de alimento. ¡Y más aún! Un humano de su mismo sexo. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que Tegoshi y Toma? Creo que no, que su amor estaba predestinado. ¿La esposa del primer Van Helsing no llevaba el fenotipo Bombay en su sangre? Aunque las situaciones y las épocas sean muy diferentes, el amor que ambos sienten por el otro no lo es, creo que tiene el mismo fin. Abraham Van Helsing fue tras el conde Drácula para matarlo en venganza de su esposa y ahora Toma… Busca a los Hachi… A Nishikido Ryo, para vengar el ultraje que recibió Tegoshi. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Esa situación.

\- Quien sabe – Asami entró lentamente a la cocina -. Quizás el destino nos traiga más sorpresas – Agregó, con una sonrisa.

\- Cada día que pasa – Dijo Kazuya -, pienso que es una sádica.

La aludida rió suavemente.

\- Se lo dije, que no veo mis visiones con claridad. Tegoshi-kun, alguien te está esperando en la habitación al lado del laboratorio, ¿puedes ir a verlo? – Asami oyó el sonido de Yuya trasladándose agarrado de la isla -. ¡Ah! Quiere un par de _gyozas_.

\- Maki-san… ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Pidió el rubio, por lo que la morocha se acercó a él.

 

Lluvia, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una de esas. Su mirada estaba clavaba en el cielo a través de la ventanilla del autobús. Casa… Una palabra que parecía extinta en su diccionario. Toma prácticamente lo había echado para que fuera a dormir como corresponde, a su casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que por “trabajo” no había estado en ella, que casi siguió de largo. Riendo, bajó del autobús y llegó corriendo al pequeño departamento, cubriéndose tan sólo con un bolso con ropa sucia, el cual llevaba sobre su cabeza. Se detuvo frente a un cantero con un pequeño árbol. Debajo suyo un hombre estaba sentado, un hombre muy familiar para él. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo si desde la primera vez que lo encontró se había enamorado de él? Pero eso era algo que obviamente, aquel sujeto, no sabía.

Se le acercó y cubrió su cabeza con el bolso, obligándolo a girar su cabeza y verlo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

El sujeto sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo, en la cual estaba escrita su dirección.

\- Me dijiste que viniera aquí cuando necesitara ayuda, ¿no?

Tomohisa suspiró, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

\- Y sí que la necesita, está todo empapado.

\- Es verdad.

\- Vamos, sígame.

El sujeto se levantó y siguió sus pasos hasta llegar al departamento a tan sólo dos pisos de distancia por la escalera. Tomohisa tardó en dar con la llave correcta, generando la sonrisa en su acompañante.

\- ¿Hace mucho que no vienes?

\- De hecho… Sí – Respondió el morocho, apenado, dejándolo pasar antes de seguir sus pasos -. He estado fuera por asuntos laborales.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el muchacho, viendo que Tomohisa se quitaba los zapatos, por lo cual, lo imitó.

\- Pase al living, mientras tanto… Iré por unas toallas.

Ambos llegaron al living, al cual Tomohisa regresó pasados unos pocos minutos, con una toalla para él, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra.

\- Gracias – Dijo el sujeto, agarrando la toalla.

\- Ehh… Yamashita Tomohisa  - Dijo el dueño de la casa, extendiéndole la mano, la cual, sorprendido su acompañante estrechó -. Es la segunda vez que nos vemos y… No nos hemos presentado.

\- Me disculpo. No suelo tener ese trato con la gente. Mi nombre es… Aya… to… Kyou… Mucho gusto.

 

El rubio había pasado la noche entera junto a él. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba alguien que con sólo mirarlo, comprendiera el miedo que corría por sus venas cada vez que un desconocido tocaba una ínfima parte de su cuerpo. Estrechó la mano de su amigo, que se hallaba en cama, sentado, recuperando sus energías.

\- Tengo miedo, Massu.

\- Lo sé – Acarició sus cabellos -. Lo sé. Yo también lo sentí, Tegoshi. Cuando Ikuta te trajo yo… Yo le dije que te daría hasta mi vida con tal de salvarte - El aludido sonrió, mientras lloraba de nuevo, haciendo que su cabeza le doliera -. Por eso me sentí feliz cuando Yamashita-san vino y me dijo que estabas bien, porque pude hacer algo por ti.

Lentamente Yuya se incorporó sentándose bien sobre la silla.

\- Massu, tonto – Susurró, tapándose el rostro con una mano y acariciando su brazo con la otra.

\- Tegoshi… Nunca me faltes.

\- Nunca lo haré – Le dijo, secándose las lágrimas, con una sonrisa.

 

Kyou miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose por lo tarde que se había hecho.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Tomohisa.

\- ¿Siempre te quedas hasta tarde?

\- Ah… Es que… mi trabajo… es complicado – Dijo, rascándose la nuca.

\- Nunca me has dicho en qué trabajas…

\- Ah… Es verdad – Rió, nervioso.

\- Está bien que no quieras decírmelo, después de todo, somos un par de desconocidos, que por causa de la vida han cruzado su camino varias veces – Flexionó sus piernas, abrazándolas, suspirando. Tomohisa se lo quedó mirando. Había nostalgia en sus palabras, y hasta podía decir que tristeza también. Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, ocasionando su sorpresa.

\- Perdón, parecía… algo triste… Si me permite decirlo. Yo… Trabajo en una empresa de informática, me gusta ese… universo – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Estaba muy cerca de su rostro. De alguna manera, el sentir su aliento golpeando sobre su cara, lo hacía sentir vivo. Mordiéndose el labio, debatiéndose internamente si estaría bien hacerlo, simplemente se dejó llevar. Acariciando su nuca suavemente, sin importarle su expresión de sorpresa, lo besó dulcemente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido.

\- Guau – Susurró, saboreando el beso, soltándolo luego -. Lo siento, yo… Lo necesitaba… Necesitaba… eso… Desde la primera vez que te vi… Me atrajiste, Tomohisa, como nadie lo había hecho antes – Se sinceró, acariciando su mejilla. No le importaba si estaba bien o mal, en ese momento, aunque su cabeza estuviese hecha un lío, lo necesitaba. Tomohisa se quedó perplejo tras haber sentido quizás lo mismo que el sujeto que estaba frente a él. Tenía miedo, miedo de que escapara de él, miedo de que lo dejara solo. Lo agarró de los hombros para que cambiara su posición y lo besó en los labios nuevamente, una y otra vez, buscando que su sabor quedara impregnado sobre sus propios labios también. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció sintiendo una tímida mano acariciándole la espalda, haciéndolo morder su labio inferior.

\- Kyou-san…

\- Kyou – Acarició sus cabellos, llevándolo luego contra su pecho -. Kyou está bien…

\- De acuerdo…, Kyou – Susurró Tomohisa , apoyándose sobre su pecho.

Tranquilidad, eso era todo lo que necesitaba y estar junto a él, junto a la persona que de manera imprevista había capturado su corazón.

La lluvia había cesado cuando se despertó. El brillante sol de un día nublado se asomaba lentamente. De un salto, se incorporó, despertando así a su amante.

\- Lo siento – Musitó.

\- No, está bien – Dijo Tomohisa, refregándose los ojos.

\- Creo que… mejor me voy…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo el muchacho, apenado.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Puedo pedirte… tu número celular…?

\- Claro – Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, generando que su oyente lo besara.

\- Despiértate, Tomohisa – Le susurró.

El aludido sonrió.

\- Perdón, es verdad que sigo dormido – Estiró su cuerpo, haciéndose sonar todos los huesos en el proceso.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía… así de bien.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Kyou, abriendo su teléfono celular.

\- A propósito, puedes decirme Yamapi.

\- ¿Yamapi?

\- Sí, nadie me dice Tomohisa, salvo mi familia – Agregó, apenado, dando con su teléfono celular el cual estaba detrás suyo, ocasionando la risa de su acompañante. Tras el intercambio de números, Tomohisa lo acompañó hasta la puerta -. Eh… Bueno…

La mano de Kyou sostuvo la puerta mientras sus labios se encontraban con los del dueño de casa, dejándolo sorprendido. Sonrió y quien recibió aquel beso se perdió en aquel contacto.

\- Entonces… Nos vemos.

\- Te… llamo – Musitó Tomohisa, apenas, anonadado todavía por aquel beso.

\- Lo esperaré con ansias – Besó su frente, antes de irse. Al mismo tiempo que aquella puerta se cerraba, la del ascensor, al comienzo del pasillo, se abría. Miró a la persona que bajó del mismo y que no había reparado en su presencia, con los ojos abiertos, caminando con pasos ligeros hacia el lado contrario, donde estaban las escaleras. ¿Es que había dado con él? ¿Cómo lo había hecho, si es que eso era lo que lo hizo llegar a ese lugar? ¿Acaso Tomohisa estaba en peligro? No podía saberlo. Sólo detuvo sus pasos al girar a su izquierda, quedándose de pie sobre el primer escalón.

Golpeó una puerta, pero no supo cual. Agudizar su sentido auditivo era todo lo que podía hacer.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Pi? Estaba intentando ubicarte al celular, pero no respondiste.

Sí, era su voz, la del Van Helsing de esa época.

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupado, ¿pasas?

También pudo reconocer su voz. Lo había engañado. Pero, ¿no lo había hecho él también? ¿Mintiéndole acerca de su nombre? Sonrió, sintiendo cómo dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

\- Rastrea el número de celular que voy a mandarte por mensaje. Estoy casi seguro de que los tenemos.

El amor puede ser tan profundo e inmenso, pero el sentirse traicionado, humillado por la persona a la que se le entrega ese sentimiento, tiene la misma intensidad.

 

Al llegar, encontraron a Yuichi durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, frente a los monitores de computadoras que lo rodeaban. La mano de Toma lo despertó, haciéndolo saltar sobre el asiento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el Van Helsing, sonriendo.

\- Bu… Buenos días… S… Sí…

Keiichiro apareció con un café, el cual le entregó a Yuichi.

\- Estuvo aquí toda la noche, como reemplazo de Yamapi – Dijo.

\- Siento que no hice falta…

\- Para nada – Dijo Yuichi, levantándose y señalándole la silla a Tomohisa, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

 

No había soñado con nada y su cuerpo ya no le dolía. Salió del cuarto de baño, vestido sólo con una bata de toalla y acarició las cosas que descansaban sobre el escritorio de Toma. Llegó hasta el estante atestado de libros, sin agarrar ninguno del mismo. Con la mirada perdida, llegó hasta el armario, sentándose frente a las puertas del mismo y acostándose en la cama, suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

\- Buen día – Dijo Kazuya, de pie, al lado de la puerta, generando la sorpresa y el susto en el rubio, expresión visible en su rostro -. Cálmate – Dijo el aludido, con una media sonrisa -. Ni que fuera a comerte.

\- ¿Sucede… algo…? – Preguntó el muchacho, sentándose y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, cubriendo su cuerpo lo más que pudo con la bata.

\- Que te calmes, al menos a mí… No me gusta la sangre humana – Sonrió, casi burlonamente.

\- Kamenashi-san – Llamó su atención, ocasionando que lo mirara. Si lo estaba tratando bien, había que aprovechar el momento -, ¿cómo está todo?

\- ¿Todo?

\- Están buscando a los de Hachi, ¿o no?

\- Así es, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo, antes de darse media vuelta para irse.

\- ¿Para qué vino? – Le preguntó, ocasionando que su mirada se posara sobre él -. Es más que claro que no le gusta estar aquí, entonces, ¿para qué? Con que Toma me cuide, es suficiente.

\- Muchacho, tú no entiendes el valor que tienes para otras personas. Antes de que me hables acerca del amor y esas cursilerías, te advierto que ya oí un sermón, y de una vampiresa, para colmo, así que no me vengas de nuevo con lo mismo. Creo que deberías mirar mejor a tu alrededor con esos ojitos y darte cuenta del peligro que tiene tu presencia en este lugar.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Toma, que se dedicó a mirar a ambos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Yuya. Kazuya miró a Toma, quien lo miraba sin entender nada.

\- ¿No se lo dijiste?

\- Vete.

Kazuya sonrió.

\- Yo solo quería ayudar – Dijo el hombre antes de irse, dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Resopló Toma, sentándose al lado de su pareja, buscando su mirada.

\- Toma, no me mientas – Lo miró, en ella buscaba la verdad, solo eso. En vez de hablar, su pareja acarició su mejilla, con una sincera sonrisa.

\- No puedo – Musitó –. No puedo decirte eso que quieres saber. Espera un poco más, Yuya, espera a que todo esto termine para que pueda decírtelo.

\- Cuándo encuentren a los Hachi, ¿me lo vas a decir?

\- Sí – Tomó su mano para atraerlo a su pecho y poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos -. Te lo prometo.

Toma se mordió el labio inferior, pensando si realmente podría cumplir con esa promesa.

 

\- Oye…, Nakamaru – Llamó su atención Tomohisa, al muchacho sentado a la izquierda suya, pero dándole la espalda.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Cómo anda Kame?

\- ¿Eh? – Giró su silla para mirarlo.

\- Bueno – Se rascó la cabeza -… La verdad es que fuimos al mismo colegio durante varios años y… Nunca se daba mucho con la gente. Digo, ¿tiene novia o algo? ¿Su familia?

\- Kame… es bastante reservado. Pero… No, creo que no tenga novia.

Su oyente rió suavemente.

\- Ya veo. Disculpa que me meta, pero… ¿Los Escritores no son seis personas?

\- Ese tipo… Es todo lo contrario a Kame… A él no le gustan las reuniones. Prefiere… atacar por la espalda, digamos.

\- Los opuestos se atraen – Susurró Tomohisa, generando el nerviosismo en Yuichi.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Eh?! Ahhhh – Suspiró, llevándose una mano a su rostro y ocasionando que el morocho estallara en risas.

\- ¿Por qué en vez de decir estupideces no se ponen a trabajar? – La voz de Koki, de brazos cruzados en medio de la habitación, los sacó de la charla. Solo Yuichi se giró y volvió a su trabajo. Tomohisa en cambio, no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Sucede algo?

\- Para nada – Dijo el aludido, girándose para volver a su trabajo.

 

La puerta del departamento se abrió. Era el presidente de la editorial rival a Hachi; después de todo, se merecía tener un departamento de esas dimensiones. Al llegar al living, mientras se desanudaba la corbata, vio una figura familiar sentada en el sillón, en torno a la mesa de cristal.

\- Oh. Bienvenido, Ryo-chan – Lo saludó, dejando el portafolio sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a él -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Lo conseguiste?

\- Me ofendes – Dijo el hombre -. Ya les envíe las coordenadas a todos.

\- Bien.

\- Ryo – El aludido lo miró -… No viniste sólo para eso, ¿verdad? Te conozco…

\- La verdad que no – Suspiró, apretando ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sofá -. ¿Qué te parece si les damos algún tipo de ayuda?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Bueno, Yu – Se levantó del sofá -. Acaso por un paso suyo, ¿nosotros no damos dos? No creo que esté mal darles algo acerca de nosotros, a modo de… agradecimiento por dejarnos entrar amablemente en su guarida.

 

Kazuya y Toma observaban la rápida forma de teclear con la que se manejaban Tomohisa y Yuichi, ambos de pie con el cuerpo apoyado sobre las mesas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el jefe de los escritores.

\- ¡Entré! – Exclamó Tomohisa.

Toma incorporó su cuerpo, quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación.

\- Te cubro, no te preocupes por eso – Dijo Yuichi.

\- Tengo al lí…

La foto de Ryo con todos sus datos aparecieron en las pantallas.

\- Con que ese es el famoso Nishikido Ryo – Dijo Kazuya. La suave carcajada de Tomohisa lo interrumpió -. ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… Nada… De repente… Me acordé de un chiste…

La rápida carrera de Koki hizo que quitaran su vista del monitor para dar con el morocho, quien estaba agitado y con la ropa rasgada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Nos atacan.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kazuya, acercándose a él para llevarlo hasta la mesa -. ¿Y Junno y Tatsuya?

\- Están arriba – Dijo, con algo de dificultad el hombre -. Ueda un poco más y me tira por las escaleras para que venga a avisarte.

\- ¡Tsk!

\- Pero… ¿Por qué no sonó…?

Una ensordecedora alarma sonó en el lugar.

\- ¡Demonios! – Gritó Kazuya, sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo para marcar un número.

\- “ _¿Hola?_ ”

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- “ _Uhhh… Qué humor que tenemos hoy._ ”

\- ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Están atacando la guarida de los Van Helsing!

\- “ _Tranquilízate, Kazuya, o van a salirte arrugas._ ”

\- ¡A…!

\- “ _Estoy yendo para allá, no te preocupes. Sólo… Cuídate, ¿sí?_ ”

\- ¡Idiota! – Exclamó, cortando la llamada, visiblemente sonrojado, cosa de la cual solo Koki y Toma fueron testigos.

\- Hay que armar un plan – Murmuró Toma, al mismo tiempo que Erika, Keiichiro, Maki y Shigeaki aparecían en el lugar -. Nos atacan, hay que defenderse. Kei, ¿les diste a los Escritores las municiones de agua bendita?

\- Sí, pero dejé algunas de reserva.

\- Bien, ve con Shige a cuidar los dormitorios.

\- Ya sellamos la puerta del lado de adentro – Dijo el aludido -. Masuda-kun se aturdió bastante por el sonido, pero Asami-san está con él.

\- De acuerdo. Erika, Maki, ¿pueden pelear?

\- Me sorprenden tus palabras, Toma – Dijo Erika -. ¿Acaso no enfrenté a uno de los ocho yo sola?

\- Sí, pero esta vez…

\- Con Shige cuidaremos de Tegoshi-kun – Dijo Keiichiro -. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

El aludido, asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, Erika, quédense con Maki aquí – La vampiresa suspiró -. No salgan a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. En caso de que algo salga mal… Utilizaremos los comunicadores y las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Hijos de puta – Dijo Tomohisa, siendo el centro de atención -. Habían entrado en nuestro sistema mucho antes que nosotros al de ellos…

\- Así es, trucaron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad y burlaron las alarmas para que sonaran justo ahora. Nos engañaron…

Keiichiro le extendió un estuche con un arma a Toma, el cual el muchacho abrió, sacando el arma y cargándola con las balas que estaban en el mismo lugar.

\- Toma – Lo llamó la voz de Yuya.

El morocho lo miró, con una sonrisa, acercándose a él una vez había guardado el arma. Agarró su nuca y besó su frente con ternura.

\- Todo estará bien, te prometo que volveré – Volvió a besarlo, antes de dirigirse a Kazuya -. ¿Estás listo?

\- Siempre lo estoy – Dijo el aludido, saliendo junto a él hasta el ascensor.

\- Tegoshi-kun, ¿quieres ir con Masuda-kun? – Le dijo la voz de Keiichiro, prácticamente empujándolo hasta el laboratorio.

\- Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé – Dijo Erika, rascándose la nuca.

 

Apenas Kazuya y Toma llegaron al estacionamiento, le hicieron frente a una horda de vampiros sedientos de sangre. Cubriéndose las espaldas, pudieron deshacerse de muchos de sus enemigos, pero no así de todos. Quien quiera que sea que estuviese a su mando, estaba buscando acorralarlos y lentamente, lo estaban logrando.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora? – Preguntó Kazuya.

\- No lo haré – Dijo Toma -. Puedo derrotarlos, sé que puedo hacerlo así…

\- Deja de mentirte a ti mismo – Dijo Kazuya -. Sabes bien que no puedes hacerlo.

 

\- La puta madre, están acorralados – El sonido de los tacos de Erika repicaba en los oídos de los tres presentes.

\- Eri, cálmate – Pidió Maki.

\- No puedo – Dijo la vampiresa, ahora golpeando el suelo con el zapato, de brazos cruzados.

\- Se ve que están en problemas – Dijo Yuichi. Ambas muchachas miraron el monitor que advertía el aprieto en el que estaban Kazuya y Toma.

\- Chicas, ¿están listas? – Preguntó Tomohisa, girando apenas su silla para mirarlas.

\- Claro que sí – Dijo la vampiresa, mirando a su pareja, quien le sonrió débilmente.

Erika, quien siempre estaba provista de sus agujas, tan sólo sacó una filosa _katana_ como armamento, mientras que Maki escondió entre sus ropas varias dagas.

\- Lista – Dijo la muchacha, antes de que Erika la besara apasionadamente, generando la sorpresa en Yuichi quien, señalándolas, intentaba decirle algo a Tomohisa.

\- Son pareja – Dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando regresemos, te haré el amor como nunca – Le susurró, abrazándola con un solo brazo.

\- Eri – Susurró la muchacha, por demás sonrojada, hundiendo su rostro sobre su pecho -. No mueras, ¿de acuerdo? – Le suplico, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Claro que no, amor – La agarró de la mano y la llevó al ascensor -. ¡Nos vemos!

\- Cuídense – Dijo Tomohisa, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que todo estará bien…?

\- Eso espero.

 

La batalla estaba siendo cruda tanto en el estacionamiento como en la azotea, aún así, todos los agujeros posibles habían y estaban siendo cubiertos poco a poco, aunque Keiichiro no quisiera, su cara de preocupación demostraba lo contrario a sus palabras en busca de la calma de los presentes en la pequeña habitación donde descansaba Takahisa.

\- Koyama-san – Yuya llamó su atención -… Toma me esconde algo.

\- ¿Que te esconde algo?

\- Kamenashi-san… Dijo algo… Como que no debía estar aquí…

\- Bueno, yo tampoco debería estarlo – Se quejó Takahisa.

\- Es que… A ti no te nombró – Agregó el rubio, mirándolo a él y luego a Keiichiro -. Además, le preguntó a Toma si ya no me lo había dicho. ¿Tú sabes qué es eso que Toma debe decirme?

Keiichiro suspiró sonoramente.

\- Mira Tegoshi-kun, la verdad es que… No sé todo acerca de la vida de Toma. Por más que pertenezcamos al mismo bando y prácticamente vivamos juntos, no sé todo acerca de él.

\- ¿Y por qué lo sabe Kamenashi-san?

\- Tegoshi-kun – Dijo Asami -, los Escritores saben más de nosotros que nosotros mismos. Desde el momento en que se supuso que tú tenías el fenotipo Bombay ellos investigaron hasta el más lejano de tu antepasado y sólo por una suposición. A esos sujetos, no se les escapa nada, es por eso que son sumamente respetados. Así que, es normal que Keiichiro no sepa…

\- Usted sí lo sabe…, ¿verdad?

Asami no dijo nada, guardando silencio apenas unos segundos, dándole tiempo a su respuesta para que resonara en las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

\- Sí. Creo que sé a qué se refirió Kamenashi-kun. De todos modos, eso es algo de lo que Toma va a hablarte cuando crea que sea el momento justo. Tegoshi-kun, Toma te ama. Lo conozco desde niño y jamás lo había visto así de… enamorado – Rió suavemente -. Al menos, debemos agradecer que ese amor no es uno del tipo… ciego.

 

Tras recibir un rasguño con un objeto cortante, Toma fue lanzado al suelo. La figura de Erika alejó a los vampiros y lo rescató.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Sí – Dijo el aludido sacándose la camisa, quedándose así en musculosa para ver la herida -. No es nada que una venda no pueda…

El certero disparó de una ballesta atravesó el pecho de la vampiresa, delante de los ojos de Toma. El quejido de dolor de Erika fue el sonido que los enemigos entendieron como una orden de retirada. En cambio, el ejecutor de la misma, se relamía los labios, satisfecho, desde  un oscuro rincón en ese mismo lugar.

\- ¡¡Eri!! – Exclamó Maki, con los ojos vidriosos, lanzando las dagas que llevaba en su mano para correr al lado de su pareja, quien en medio de un charco de sangre, agonizaba en el suelo. La levantó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos -. ¡Eri! ¡Respóndeme, Eri!

\- Shhh – Levantó lentamente su brazo derecho para acariciar su rostro, pero al ver que la sangre la había manchado, desistió -. Oh… No voy a ensuciar tu hermoso rostro. Quiero… ¡Ngh! Quiero recordarte así de bella…

\- No, Eri, no – Sollozaba la muchacha.

\- Se han ido – Dijo Kazuya, dirigiéndose a Toma, quien miraba la escena, prácticamente inmutable.

\- Maki… Vive…

\- No… No… ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a vivir una vida sin ti! Eri, lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? Dijimos que si una moría la otra también lo haría. Yo… Yo no podría seguir sin ti – Musitó, sin dejar de llorar.

\- Mi Maki…

La vampiresa se quejó, respirando agitadamente.

\- Toma – Lo llamó Maki -… Mátame – Le pidió, con una sonrisa.

\- N… No… No puedo hacerlo – Susurró el aludido, negando con la cabeza.

\- Es gracias a ti que pude conocer a Eri – Dijo la muchacha, acariciando la mejilla de la vampiresa -. Todo fue gracias a ti. Quiero que esa mano que nos fue extendida a ambas para llegar hasta aquí, sea la misma que me quite la vida. Por favor… Es mi última… petición…

\- No puedo hacerlo…

\- Imagina que… soy Nishikido Ryo.

Su mente estaba confusa, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Maki tan solo se aprovechó de su estado para golpear su debilidad, ocasionando que en una fracción de segundos una bala surcara su cráneo, quitándole la vida.

Toma se quedó de pie, mirando cómo la sangre teñía sus zapatos de un color negro. Su mano temblaba, segundos antes de que el arma cayera al suelo, salpicando sobre la sangre.

\- Al fin despertaste.

Pudo oír un sonido imperceptible al oído humano. De un salto, llegó hasta el techo de uno de los tantos autos que decoraban el lugar, justo a las espaldas del verdugo de Erika. El enemigo tiritó, sintiendo el odio que emanaba de cada una de las células del Van Helsing. Se giró y lo miró. Su sonrisa era por demás ancha y cargaba un miedo indescriptible.

\- Hola…, hermano.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en todo el lugar, llegando hasta la terraza del lugar, sobre la cual, los cuerpos agotados de Junnosuke y Tatsuya descansaban, acostados en el suelo.

\- Déjalo, Toma – Le dijo una voz masculina, cuyos pasos se acercaban a él -. No vale la pena mancharse las manos con una basura como esa.

\- ¡¿Basura?! – Exclamó Tadayoshi.

\- Así es – Dijo el recién llegado, mirándolo de reojo, cargando un bolso a sus espaldas -. Tú aparte de ser uno de los ocho, no eres más que una basura  que se arrastra y busca estar bajo el ala del líder.

Su mirada café duró unos escasos segundos sobre él, ya que el recién llegado pasó al lado de ambos para dirigirse a Kazuya, a quien le sonrió ampliamente. Agachó la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a los cuerpos sin vida de Erika y Maki. Dejando su bolso a sus espaldas, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo para cubrir el rostro de Erika, ya que el de Maki estaba sobre el hombro de la vampiresa. Entrelazando sus manos, les susurró unas palabras para que sus almas pudieran descansar en paz. Acto seguido, se incorporó, alzando su bolso y miró a Kazuya.

\- Regresé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque supongo que lo habrán notado, Ayato Kyou utiliza los mismos kanji para el nombre que Nishikido Ryo. Para los nombres japonese hay 50 formas distintas de pronunciación (las seguidoras de NEWS o los Kanja recordarán aquel Hey!x3 en el que uno de los conductores pronuncia mal en nombre de Ryo, justamente por una mala lectura de kanji xD). En este caso, y al menos según el software que uso yo xD la lectura de los kanji de Ryo puede ser así...
> 
> 錦: nishiki, aya
> 
> 戸: do, to
> 
> 亮: ryou, kyou
> 
> Y es por eso que Yamapi se ríe al ver su rostro y sus kanji cuando Yu les facilita la entrada a su sistema, porque él también nota el juego que hizo con sus propios kanji xD


	8. Deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La decisión de unos pocos puede ser la destrucción de muchos. La verdad menos inesperada es oída finalmente por Yuya.

Miraba el techo del dormitorio, sin mucho más qué hacer. Aunque Hachi ya no estaba acechándolos, ni los Escritores se habían ido ni los habían dejado salir. De nuevo, estaba confinado allí, pero el lugar se estaba volviendo más estrecho con el paso de los días. Giró su cabeza para dar con el armario. Rió suavemente. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese lugar sería su siguiente _hogar_. Volvió su vista a la puerta del baño, la cual se abrió, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la persona que salió del mismo. Pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, es más, en el tiempo en que se vistió, no fue capaz siquiera de dirigirle la mirada. En cambio Yuya no dejaba de mirarlo, pero la expresión sonriente que llevaba poco a poco fue tornándose en una expresión de sorpresa y de enojo. Al salir Toma de la habitación, se vistió rápidamente para salir de la misma, hallándolo justo cuando tomaba el ascensor. Tan sólo Tomohisa lo miró, sin decirle nada. Yuya, al darse cuenta de que su mirada estaba posada sobre él, le sonrió débilmente.

\- ¿Quieren un café?

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Tomohisa.

\- Me apunto  - Dijo Yuichi, levantando la mano, volviendo a los pocos segundos a sus labores.

\- Voy a… asearme y… lo preparo – Dijo el rubio, en un susurro, asintiendo Tomohisa ante sus palabras.

\- Creo que esto va de mal en peor – Dijo el morocho, una vez Yuya volvió al cuarto, a su compañero de labores.

\- ¿Cuánto pasó desde ese… incidente?

\- Una semana – Una de sus manos levantó la tapa de su teléfono celular, hallando que no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje en él.

\- ¿Esperas el llamado de alguien?

\- No – Cerró al tapa, sin dejar de mirar el aparato -. Para nada.

Quince minutos más tarde, Yuya regresaba de la cocina con dos pocillos de café para cada uno.

\- Muchas gracias, Tegoshi-kun – Agradeció Yuichi -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor – Respondió el aludido, con una media sonrisa, abrazando la bandeja sobre la cual había llevado los cafés -. Ahhh… ¿Y Massu?

\- Keiichiro le está enseñando varias cosas. Aunque Eri ya… no está… Masuda-kun se ofreció – Dijo Tomohisa rápidamente.

\- Ya veo – Murmuró el rubio, siendo los tres alertados por el sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose, dando paso a Toma.

\- Me olvidé el celular – Dijo, sin mirarlos.

Yuya frunció el ceño, acercándose rápidamente al ascensor, una vez el morocho llegó de nuevo a él, cortándole el paso al sostener la bandeja sobre el botón de llamado.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó, buscando su mirada -. Toma – Lo llamó, esta vez con una expresión de preocupación -. Te amo… Soy tu pareja… Por favor, háblame – Suplicó.

\- Creo que estamos demás – Dijo Tomohisa, dirigiéndose a Yuichi, levantándose ambos para seguir bebiendo el café en la cocina.

Toma miró a Yuya, sin decir nada. Agarró el brazo que le impedía llamar el ascensor para correrlo de ahí y lanzar la bandeja al suelo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, lo empujó dentro y detuvo el mismo unos cuantos pisos más arriba. Aunque el aparato era más amplio que el de un edificio, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para hablarle. Lo miró y suspiró, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

\- Te dije que había peleado con Nishikido Ryo, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Y te dije que perdí contra él… ¿Sabes por qué estoy vivo? ¿Por qué no me mató? – El aludido negó con la cabeza. Toma se acercó a él en un rápido movimiento, acorralándolo posando una de sus manos a la altura de su cabeza sobre una de las paredes del ascensor. Yuya lo miraba, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería luego -. No me mató porque hizo algo que es mucho peor – Yuya pudo ver cómo la mirada café de Toma se tornaba lentamente de un color carmesí, ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, mientras tragaba saliva en seco -. Él me convirtió en uno de ellos – Acercó su rostro a su oído, Toma sentía cómo el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía de miedo -. Soy… un vampiro – Susurró, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos -. Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuve con Kei, antes de decirle si quería unirse a nosotros – Sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, Yuya lloraba, sin haber tocado una ínfima célula del cuerpo de Toma, lloraba, quizás por el miedo o quizás por la dicha de que nuevamente, sus oídos estaban escuchando su voz -. Él me salvó la vida – Besó su cuello dulcemente antes de volverse para mirarlo a los ojos -. ¿Me amas? ¿Me sigues amando después de esto? ¿Después de saber que puedo ser capaz de matarte?

\- Sí – Susurró el rubio, mirándolo, enjugándose las lágrimas -. Porque sé que en el momento en que lo hagas, me llevarás contigo – Su oyente se sorprendió sobremanera por sus palabras. Yuya había sido tan tierno con ellas, que lo hizo sonreír. Las manos  del rubio tomaron las suyas para poder besarlas -. No puedo vivir sin ti, Toma. Te amo demasiado.

Toma sentía cómo el frío de su corazón se derretía nuevamente por sus palabras, por sus caricias.

\- Yuya - El morocho levantó su rostro para poder besarlo en los labios con pasión. Suspiró, sonriendo, saboreando aquel beso que hacía tanto sus labios no sentían -... Te amo…

 

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó Yuichi, respecto a Toma y Yuya, regresando junto a Tomohisa.

\- Supongo que es una suerte no tener cámaras en el ascen – Las palabras del aludido, fueron interrumpidas por una llamada perdida en el celular -… ¡Ahora vengo! – Exclamó, dirigiéndose corriendo a la cocina, a la cual, no mucho tiempo más tarde llegó Asami, percatándose ella de su presencia al oírlo suspirar.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso no fue un buen suspiro – Dijo la mujer -. ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿No deberías saberlo?

\- Supongo – Rió, suavemente -. ¿Podrías servirme un poco de café, por favor?

\- Claro – Dijo Tomohisa, haciendo caso a sus palabras -. ¿Cuántas de azúcar?

\- Dos, por favor - El muchacho tomó las manos de la mujer para envolver la taza con ellas -. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué viste?

Asami suspiró.

\- Dentro de poco vas a tener que tomar una decisión que nos afectará a todos en gran medida. Pero los resultados sólo a ti te traerán felicidad o infelicidad. Tú debes velar por ti mismo, por lo que sientas en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

\- Pero… ¿Y si esa decisión lastima a los demás?

\- ¿No crees que ya has velado por mucha gente hasta el día de hoy?

Volvió a suspirar, generando la sonrisa en Asami. Sus palabras lo habían dejado aún más confundido. Desde que la conoció había sido así de misteriosa y efectivamente, eso no iba a cambiar de un día al otro.

En ese momento, recibió una llamada, la cual respondió a los pocos segundos.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “ _¿Te gustó mi regalo?_ ”

\- No fue de mi agrado.

\- “ _Lo siento, pero eso fue en agradecimiento por dejarme encontrar su guarida._ ”

\- Si hubiera sabido quien eras – Guardó silencio, sin saber cómo seguir aquella frase. Si lo hacía, le estaría mintiendo, del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho, pero por algún motivo no podía, no quería mentirle.

\- “ _Si hubieras sabido quien era…, ¿qué?_ ”

\- No lo sé – Se sinceró, sonriendo, agarrándose la cabeza -. No lo sé… No sé qué me pasa…

\- “ _Quiero verte_ ”, susurró. “ _Aunque sea una última vez, quiero verte. Por favor._ ”

\- No me mientas… No quiero… que lo hagas.

\- “ _No lo haré, la persona a la que verás será a Nishikido Ryo. Por eso, ven._ ”

\- ¿Adónde quieres que nos veamos?

\- “ _Hay una fuente en medio del centro comercial a cielo abierto en la ciudad._ ”

\- Sí, sé donde es.

\- “ _Nos vemos allá, mañana en la mañana._ ”

\- Es irónico el horario, hasta parece una burla.

\- “ _No creas que somos como nuestros antepasados. No somos tan débiles._ ”

\- No lo creo, sobre todo después de… Lo siento.

\- “ _No tienes nada qué lamentar. No quiero que hablemos al respecto. Quiero que hablemos acerca de… nosotros dos…_ ”

Se incorporó, sorprendido por su pregunta. Algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con la decisión mencionada por Asami.

 

Toma bajó del ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, acomodándose la ropa.

\- Vaya, ¿tan temprano estás entregando amor, Toma? - Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, recordando luego de dónde lo conocía y sorprendiéndose por ello -. Voy a anotar tus actitudes en la lista negra de los Van Helsing.

\- Eras… ¿Un Escritor?

\- Akanishi Jin, encantado - Dijo el morocho, extendiéndole la mano, la cual su oyente no agarró por ser preso aún de la sorpresa al verlo en el lugar -. Bueno… La verdad es que me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera, es por eso que siempre peleamos con Kazuya. Pero, es inevitable… Su problema es que es tan estructurado… No tengo la suerte de los chicos de poder seguirle el paso.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó, siguiéndolo por el ahora limpio lugar.

\- Como Asami está aquí, voy a ver sus plantas y su casa.

\- Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Mientras que no intentes vengarte – Le dijo el Van Helsing, sacando la alarma de un Mini Cooper bordó con franjas blancas.

\- Para nada. Sólo quiero preguntarte un par de cosas.

Ambos subieron al vehículo y Toma lo encendió, dirigiéndose a la casa de Asami.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a preguntarme?

\- ¿Amas a ese muchacho?

Si no fuera porque no quería morir en ese momento, lo hubiera mirado.

\- ¿A Yuya? Claro que sí.

\- Entiendes el porqué del accionar de Horikita-san, ¿verdad?

Toma tragó en seco.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Harías lo mismo por él?

\- Claro que sí, ¿a qué viene este cuestionario?

\- A nada, sólo era curiosidad. Nunca se ha visto, en la historia de los Escritores, que un Van Helsing se haya aferrado tanto a otra persona, sin importar el tipo de sangre que esta tuviera. Realmente… Estoy feliz por ti, Toma.

 

_Quiero verte, aunque sea una última vez…_

 Esas palabras habían taladrado su cerebro hasta que oyó por los comunicadores exteriores el sonido de los pájaros anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Los maldijo por haberlo quitado de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se dirigió al laboratorio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer allí. Pasó por las largas mesadas varias veces, recorriendo el solitario lugar con la vista.

Salió de allí y fue hasta la cocina, quedándose en el lugar hasta que, tras ver la hora en su reloj, fue a asearse y salió a la terraza, admirando el cielo azul y el sol que aparecía conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Con pasos lentos pero seguros, bajó las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, sin saber que una persona estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

 

Sabía que estaba mal espiar a una persona, pero desde el día anterior, lo había visto extraño, y eso le preocupaba. Lo siguió hasta el centro comercial. Al ver que se dirigía en línea recta a la fuente al final del complejo, optó por rodear el mismo, yendo por el camino de radiantes cerámicos al otro lado de los arcos de ladrillos expuestos. Al reconocer a la persona que lo esperaba al otro lado, se escondió detrás de uno de los arcos, lejos del alcance de su vista, preguntándose internamente qué relación podían tener esos dos.

 

Desde que había llegado al lugar se dedicó a mirar cómo el agua de la fuente corría sin detenerse en ningún momento. Sentía que el modo en que el agua entraba y salía era una especie de magia para él, aunque en el fondo lamentablemente tenía el conocimiento acerca del funcionamiento de la máquina que reciclaba el agua y la hacía volver a la fuente. Suspiró. Sabía que hasta conocía los secretos de los trucos de magia de los magos más famosos. Tanto conocimiento lo sobrepasaba, pero ninguno de ellos, ni los más remotos, daban solución para esa cosa que la especie humana llamaba _amor_.

Oyó sus pasos acercándose a él. Sonrió. Pudo saber que era él por la manera de caminar, por la presión que su cuerpo ejercía en cada paso.

\- Viniste – Le dijo, girándose para poder mirarlo.

\- No te dije que no iba a hacerlo, ¿o sí? – Le dijo Tomohisa.

\- Viniste corriendo.

\- Pensé que… no llegaba – Refutó el muchacho, haciendo un esbozo de puchero, generando una melodiosa y atrapante risa en su oyente -. Y bueno, ¿qué quieres?

\- Aunque suene hasta raro de mi parte decir esto, la verdad es que no soy bueno en estas cosas de los sentimientos, pero, Yamapi – Le extendió la mano -… ¿Quieres ser mi eternidad?

Sus ojos se quedaron mirándolo. En ese momento comprendió que la deslumbrante belleza de los vampiros era real, porque desde que lo vio, había quedado prendado a él. No pudo ver sus mejillas rojas, pero sí, la sincera sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

\- R… Ryo…

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Que yo era el líder de Hachi?

\- Sí, pero, nunca había visto tu rostro – Respondió el aludido.

\- Yo – Suspiró -… La verdad no lo sé. Creo que… al pensar que eras un inocente… no quería arrastrarte a todo este lío… Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, estabas metido casi del mismo modo que yo – Bajó su mano, dejándola a su lado, sin borrar su sonrisa -. Yamapi…

\- Tú tampoco… ¿lo sabías?

\- Claro que no. Nunca pudimos infiltrarnos en su sistema, sino hasta que tuvimos su localización – El aludido sonrió, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido cuando le dio su número de celular -. Pero mi intuición fue la cierta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tú estabas a cargo de la parte de informática – Dijo, sonriendo -. Lo único que quería al darte mis datos era encontrar los tuyos, quería… conocerte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé. ¿Acaso no es esto lo que llaman amor?

\- Es absurdo. No puedes enamorarte de un humano.

\- ¿No estaba enamorada Toda-san de Horikita-san?

\- Y mandaste a matar a ambas.

\- No. Sí es cierto que las coordenadas les fueron enviadas a todo Hachi, pero sólo Tadayoshi actuó. El resto no atacaríamos de esa manera. Su forma de entrar fue… poco elegante. Nosotros no hubiéramos actuado de esa manera – El silencio era demasiado hermoso e incómodo como para romperlo. Sobre todo, si uno no tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo -. Te amo.

Tomohisa se sorprendió por sus palabras. Sintió que su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho al oírlo. Lo miró, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Un humano? – Preguntó una voz detrás suyo, obligando a Ryo a acercarse a Tomohisa y jalarlo del brazo hacia sus espaldas, para cubrirlo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Ryo, a cinco de sus compañeros, siendo Tadayoshi el único que no estaba presente.

\- Nos preocupamos por nuestro líder – Dijo Yu, sin inmutarse demasiado, buscando con la mirada a Tomohisa -. ¡Oh…! ¿Ese es…?

\- No se atrevan a tocarlo – Su tono de voz y su expresión distaba demasiado con la hasta sádica forma de mirar a la gente, si se quiere, que solía tener. Así fuera con su propia vida, protegería a la persona que amaba.

\- ¿Quién es, Ryo-chan? – Preguntó Ryuhei.

\- Mi pareja – Sentenció el aludido, generando la sorpresa en sus compañeros, pero con una mirada tan seria, con tal resolución, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

\- ¿Así que era eso…? – Susurro el espía de Tomohisa, con una sonrisa. Estaba en la boca del lobo, así que iba a tener que moverse con cautela para regresar. Se giró y caminó con pasos firmes y seguros para poder salir.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yasu? Estuviste extraño desde que llegamos – Preguntó Yu, viendo cómo el aludido olía algo.

\- Sangre… humana…

\- Claro, tarado, tenemos uno enfrente – Lo regañó Shingo.

\- No, no es ese… Es un… Bombay…

\- ¿Tegoshi-kun? – Susurró Tomohisa, haciendo que Ryo observara su rostro de preocupación.

\- Lo encontré – Dijo Shota, riendo ampliamente, saliendo en la caza de Yuya, antes de que Ryo pudiera decir o hacer algo. Si lo encontraban, no podía negarse a perseguirlo, después de todo era su principal fuente de alimento y lo que necesitaban para acabar con gran parte de sus debilidades. Para colmo de males, Shota era el más ágil de todos y a quien poco le importaba masacrarlo en pleno lugar. Sólo agarró con fuerza el brazo de Tomohisa para que no corriera a su rescate.

\- No lo hagas – Le susurró -. Si vas tras él Shota es capaz de matarte a ti también.

\- Pero… Tegoshi-kun…

Ryo negó con la cabeza, sin decirle nada más. No pudo no hacerle caso, no podía contra él.

 

Se dedicó a correr una vez sus ojos vieron la expresión sedienta de sangre de Shota. Sentía que el aire en sus pulmones, lejos de entrar a ellos, salía en forma desesperada. Su carrera se detuvo al tenerlo enfrente y chocar su espalda contra una de las columnas de los arcos que decoraban el lugar al esquivar sus manos, cuyas uñas no solo habían aumentado su longitud, sino que se habían convertido en un arma letal. La represalia no se hizo esperar, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no tenía ni las armas, ni el poder. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al cerrarlos, cubriendo su rostro, esperando el peor de los finales. La imagen de Toma se cruzó por su mente. Lo siguiente que sus oídos oyeron fue el sonido de aquella arma golpeando con algo distinto de su cuerpo. Abrió un ojo, hallando la figura de la persona que había surcado su mente, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

\- Toma – Sollozó el aludido.

\- Ve a la guarida.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Yuya… Ve.

Su mano fue lo último que la suya propia tocó. Sin mirar atrás, corrió hasta dar con el autobús que lo llevaría de regreso, rezándole a algún Dios para que salvara la vida de su ser amado.

 

El pequeño negocio andaba de maravillas. Miró el crucifijo que descansaba sobre su clavícula, apoyando su mano sobre una de las esquinas de la mesa de madera al lado de la puerta. Había entrado para tomar un poco de agua, antes de seguir cuidando de las plantas.

\- Tegoshi-kun – Lo llamó la voz de Asami, desde la cocina -, ¿puedes ir afuera? Creo que llegó un cliente.

\- ¡Ah! Sí – Dijo el aludido, al oír el chirriante sonido del viejo portón, abriéndose. Bebió un sorbo más de agua y salió. Vio al recién llegado cliente de cuclillas en el suelo, oliendo unos jazmines. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, aunque el color de su cabello había cambiado, era él, estaba seguro. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta así se lo decía.

\- Perdón – Se excusó el aludido, incorporándose -. Estos jazmines son bellísimos, ¿tú atiendes aquí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tegoshi-kun – La voz de Keiichiro lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con su usual sonrisa.

\- Koyama-san…

\- ¿Es amigo tuyo, Kei? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Sí, algo así – Dijo el aludido, llevando al rubio adentro -. Quédate aquí, ¿sí?

\- Sí – Respondió, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Está aquí? – Preguntó Asami, saliendo de la cocina -. Bienvenido, Koyama-kun.

\- Sí, está afuera. Gracias, Asami-san.

La mujer salió en búsqueda de Toma, dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué le…?

\- ¿Nos sentamos? – Pidió Keiichiro, sentándose -. Es una larga historia - Yuya asintió, sentándose frente a él -. Tú te fuiste junto con Asami-san cuando trajimos a Toma del centro comercial. Como te imaginarás, Yamapi ya no está con nosotros. Está con Hachi, es decir, con Nishikido Ryo. Son raras las vueltas que da la vida, ¿no lo crees? – Sus dedos jugaban con la aureola de agua que había dejado el vaso que Yuya había tomado escasos minutos atrás -. Después de eso, siendo dos… No… Tres – Miró a Yuya -. Nos costó bastante estabilizarlo. Estuvo mucho tiempo en coma y cuando despertó… No recordaba nada.

\- Un… ¿shock emocional?

\- Es posible, como también existe la probabilidad de que haya sufrido alguna contusión y no nos hayamos dado cuenta, pero eso sólo él lo sabe.

\- Entonces él… ¿No me recuerda?

Suspiró, dedicándole al rubio una media sonrisa. Tomó su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara.

\- No creo que sus sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado – Volvió su mano para seguir jugando con el agua -. Como te dije en un comienzo, Toma te ama. Es sólo que ahora… no sabe que te ama – Rió suavemente, siendo imitado por Yuya.

\- ¿Tegoshi-kun? – Lo llamó Asami, entrando junto a Toma -. ¿Puedes enseñarle los tulipanes que están en la azotea a Ikuta-kun?

\- Claro – Dijo el aludido, levantándose -. Sígueme, Ikuta…-san – Susurró.

Cruzando la cocina, subieron unas escaleras hasta la azotea, donde habían varias macetas al aire libre.

\- Qué hermoso – Dijo Toma, antes de dirigirse a los tulipanes.

\- Aquí traemos las plantas recién cultivadas – Se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado justo cuando él lo estaba por mirar, encontrándose así con su mirada, desviando la suya rápidamente -. Lo… siento…

\- Ese crucifijo – Dijo Toma, agarrando el mismo entre sus manos mientras inevitablemente la mirada de Yuya volvía a posarse sobre la suya -... Se me hace familiar - Levantó la vista dando nuevamente con la de Yuya, sonriéndole, ocasionando que volviera a desviar la misma, levantándose y dándole la espalda -. Lamento ser rudo, pero…, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Sonrojado, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, Yuya lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Siento que… te conozco… Bueno, no… No es eso exactamente – Dijo, rascándose la nuca -. Es – Llevó su vista al cielo -… Un extraño sentimiento de protección. Siento que tengo que protegerte, pero… No sé de qué. Es extraño, ¿no? ¿Crees que en otra vida, yo te protegí?

\- Sí - Afirmó Yuya, ocasionando que su mirada se posara nuevamente sobre él -. Todo es posible.

\- Tu nombre… ¿Cuál es?

\- Yuya.

\- Yuya… ¿Me dejas protegerte?

\- Claro que sí – Le respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

Eso no sería más que un nuevo comienzo para ambos. En aquel camino que los esperaba, ambos iban a tener que recuperar aquel amor desconocido para Toma. Poco a poco aquel amor que había nacido entre ellos, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo y con más fuerzas que antes.

 


End file.
